


《堂本组这样那样的事》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 堂本组小家主和养子大少爷的爱情故事，伪兄弟





	1. 《当堂本组小少爷谈起肌肉时，他在谈些什么》

一

 

总之，这就是一个死皮赖脸的小家主花式展现自己性魅力哭着喊着缠着要睡他呼风唤雨无所不能的小跟班的故事。

 

二

也当真没有什么引人入胜的情节……

 

呸，我跟我家光一的爱情故事那可是可歌可泣男默女泪堂本家往上数十代都找不到一个一样儿的!!堂本组现任小当家光着脚丫子举着酒杯醉醺醺拍桌子就差蹦上边了，小脸也喝得通红，液体撒得满桌子都是，义正言辞反驳狐朋狗友的挑衅。

在包厢里外围了一圈的保镖面露难色且叫苦不迭，一个个眼神示意同事——谁去把小少爷拉住谁明天的跑圈60圈打卡训练就被大家伙儿帮忙分。

 

小少爷被拉来夜总会喝高还口出狂言胡说八道的事要是要是被光一先生知道……会出人命吧？领队的武藤脑补了一下冷面阎罗王的眼刀就觉得脖颈在凉嗖嗖地往外飚血。

比黑道火拼还刺激。

 

噫可别吹了谁不知道光一先生只把你当弟弟疼的呀，别跟我瞪眼……告白都没告白过吧自己单相思就唔——!

损友搂着除了胸口臀部有布其他哪里都没有布的四肢都交缠在腰间脖子上的兔女郎故意刺激他，果然成功挑起了堂本家小少爷的熊熊怒火，就是嘴太欠活该给自己招来酸柠檬堵嘴的人身攻击。

我告诉你啊你欺负我我回去告状!——嗝!——我家光一可不是、可不是好惹的!

兔女郎小姐被推开，醉鬼白嫩的脚丫子直接吵损友面门上攻击，动作太不怜香惜玉以至于高跟鞋都掉了一只别在沙发缝里，正要气急败坏抬眼看见那群虎视眈眈荷枪实弹的保镖又秒怂挪开座位，看着这几个人幼稚地拌嘴面上笑嘻嘻跟着劝和内心啐骂晚上来加个夜班赚钱你居然当老娘是来带幼儿园小朋友的？？

 

但就是有人大晚上加班还带幼儿园小朋友的。

大门被一个厉声训斥打开，一个穿着皮大衣踩着高筒皮靴的人在乌压压手下开路下大步走进来时，除了喝多的那位，在场所有各本家少爷祖宗小姐全都或清醒或不清醒也被吓清醒地东倒西歪着站起来活像见了班主任的学生。

包括捡不到高跟鞋也光脚站直努力展现良家妇女形象的兔女郎小姐。

 

 

三

堂本组能在老主人去世后还不被动摇根基很大程度上要归功于堂本组的养子堂本光一。

不然呢？难道靠那位十指不沾阳春水拧着老主人意愿还出国读了个艺术学士天天钓鱼写生画画弹琴的堂本刚？

养子比亲生子像嫡系多了。堂本光一做事雷厉风行手段狠辣又会能笼络一帮有能力又忠心的手下，在小少爷继任后看护左右使堂本家的实力不衰反盛。可也不知道老主人有什么手段，或者说堂本光一到底有什么奇怪的脑回路，一头狼活生生给驯化成了狗。明明有抢夺家产的能力却力排众议扶小少爷接任，小少爷不爱管这些黑道生意堂本光一白干活似的跟着打理。非要追究个原因……只不过是些小时候一块长大的情分而已当真有那么大用处？

甚至有人阴谋论猜测这是老家主当年韬光养晦的策略，把亲生子说是养子来确保安全……可这毕竟也就是谣言，混这行当的没几个相信利益以外的维系缘由，就堂本光一那长相明眼人不用过脑子都明白不是老家主的种。堂本光一挟持幼主架空组织的说法也甚嚣尘上，但只要是稍微亲近的人看见堂本刚那幼兽一样信任哥哥的模样，谣言也就不攻自破。

情分到底多深没人知道，可堂本光一走过去皱着眉头拍拍醉鬼脸颊时，尚在纠缠“光一喜不喜欢我”没人收拾得了的赖皮鬼一秒效果显著地安静了。

他眯着水汪汪大眼睛辨认出来面前漂亮的面容，狐疑地凑过去在衣襟上小狗似的嗅了嗅，闻到安心的味道才确认人没错委委屈屈张开胳膊扑过去要抱。

所以三分钟之前那个泼皮混混到哪去了？损友苦着脸怀疑人生，并且在堂本刚撒着娇甩锅“是他非要带我出来玩嗝……我本来要等你……嗝……”时舌头狠狠撞在牙中间生疼生疼。

我可去你丫的明明是你跟老子抱怨你家光一不理你要出来一醉解千愁的啊！老子要给你换橙汁是你自个儿抢老子的酒的啊！

他当然怕这个男人。长着一张艳丽招摇的脸糊弄人却能下一秒把你玩死，对堂本刚好可不代表能对别人一样好。堂本光一在道上的强权地位和年龄不成正比，明明都是同龄人损友却能感受到面对自己家老爷子般的威压。这个人从小就是小少爷的跟班，不会跟周边的孩子们一块闹或者加入游戏，只会紧跟在堂本刚身后，不懂事的孩子还会讥笑他是吃白饭的没娘养的跟屁虫。小光一每次倒没什么反应，而听到了的小刚就会立时翻脸揪着人摁地上就揍，哪怕是本家孩子也要认认真真端正态度严肃给这位血缘外的养子认错。后来长大了，他们的角色也渐渐换过来。堂本光一把人看护得死紧，像守着自己窝里的宝贝一样别人碰都碰不得一下，也从来不允许弟弟脱离自己掌控，老爷子去世以后他更是时刻让亲信跟从。

喝酒，招妓，不懂事的朋友带来的没来得及拆封的“药”……损友看见堂本光一扫视的眼神越来越冰冷恨不得以头抢地自杀谢罪。正在自己已经打好遗书腹稿时，他那甩锅的发小难得捡回来良心哼唧着:“哥我头疼……我想回家……”

凝结在眸底的暴风骤雨在低头看向靠在胸口的小脸时驱散。男人护在肩上的手指轻轻拍了拍安哄似的，警告的眼神把这群年轻人扫了个遍。他带来的亲信早利索地把违禁药物收起来要交给少爷们的家长处置。混黑归混黑，不能碰都东西就是不能碰。堂本光一无心与这些毫无交集的人待久，也清楚其中大部分都是看着堂本家威风来凑脸的，于是跟那位相熟的聚会主人冷声扔一句再有类似的事情我把你送到本家问家规，也不细看那人发抖的模样就架着醉团子带着一波人马浩浩荡荡来浩浩荡荡走。

被惊动的总经理还瞠目结舌站在走廊角落，连个招呼都没来得及打。

 

 

活了个该!损友气呼呼踢了带药过来的人一脚，踹疼了脚趾又倒回沙发吸凉气呼痛，缓过神了才意识到刚刚自己就该神助攻送上VIP房卡啊!说什么见鬼的您慢走一路顺风啊？！

小少爷如果春宵一梦实现了……说不定他就能死缓改当堂释放了。

 

 

四

堂本刚有一个秘密。

这个秘密组里上下全知道，并且随着他一张大嘴巴和秀恩爱功力炫得狐朋狗也友全都知道，所以把这个定义为秘密的范畴也不规范。

但是唯独堂本光一装着不知道

小少爷一觉懵到十二点才爬起来，睁着大眼睛瞪了天花板上的吊灯好久，正准备哼一声蒙着被子接着荒废人生，某根神经被打通忽然意识到了什么，酒也醒了头也不疼了。

不是他的房间。

更不是他的床。

仔细皱着鼻子嗅一嗅……被子枕头上全是光一的味道。

……性冷淡画风的房间布局，角落里还放着拉力器，房间的主人不在，唯独他大喇喇霸占了一整张床。

脑海里闪过昨夜回家时在走廊上纠缠的画面，堂本刚几乎雀跃地坐起来，满怀期待地把被子一掀头往里面一钻——

穿着睡衣。

屁股也没有觉得痛。

腰不酸腿不疼能下去跑个两千米不喘气……不还是两百米吧。

三秒钟之内脑补出来一夜情大戏的小少爷心情陡坠，没有成功做到酒后乱性的事实让他颇受打击，哀叹一声重新甩在柔软的床上，手脚还不甘心地锤了一通。

光一前段时间一直忙，都没有时间陪他。

堂本刚也懂事，从来不主动添乱，乖乖地熬了小半个月眼巴巴看着光一天南海北地飞来飞去早出晚归，好不容易盼到他忙完了光一却好像把自己忘脑后似的也不来找人。

而且他还耐着脾气在手机面前蹲了一整天，吩咐宅子里面所有人一旦有电话立刻通知。可焦灼地等了一天后都没等到这家伙来约自己放松，犟脾气上来他索性故意当着光一眼线的面儿拉上损友去夜总会买醉，就不信这家伙还能躲着不出来

计划赶不上变化，酒精不耐症的人着实没有兔女郎姐姐那样的性吸引力，就算加上浓重的滤镜都只能勉强冠以“呆萌”“傻乎乎”的形容，绝对无法像小黄书里面那样做到让光一“呼吸粗重”“移不开视线”“身体发烫”。

 

不吐他一身晚饭都算有自制力了。

 

趁乱睡了堂本光一的计划第36次宣告失败，堂本刚顶着一脸欲求不满的表情胡乱套着睡衣踩着楼梯蹦哒下来，心里默默翻着计划本数第37项，心说别吧不会真要我穿女装去诱惑他？

那也不是不可以。上一秒还在坚持原则的小少爷在脑补了全裸美男图后下一秒就降低了自己的底线。

“鞋呢？”正胡思乱想蒙头钻冰箱找酸奶喝时，面前停了个黑影。

被无视一天的气哪是说消就消的？堂本刚梗着脖子很有原则地踩着黑影的脚面咬着吸管就走，可是一个胳膊把他拦腰一扛轻轻松松扔到客厅沙发上稳稳当当坐着。

“胃不好别喝凉的。”手里面的酸奶也被抢走，空留他咬着吸管模样要多傻有多傻。堂本光一从玄关找棉拖鞋时还顺便带了杯热牛奶回来塞进他手里，自己半蹲下来把那双脚丫塞进棉拖鞋。

发旋就在自己眼皮子底下，他的头发从小到大都很柔顺。这个视角能看到微抿起来的薄唇和高挺的鼻线。

帅啊……颜控小少爷的脾气消得比法拉利还快。堂本光一抬起头时看见那张小脸绷起的线条要笑不笑的还死撑着的滑稽模样，自己反而被逗乐了，没着急站起来依旧蹲在面前捏了一把他的脸:“想什么呢？”

想你怎么能这么苏啊……

“你干嘛不理我啊！”小少爷在真心话脱口而出前舌头打了个转拉回主题。开玩笑生气人设怎么能崩呢？可不能被这张脸再次蛊惑了。额前的碎发下一双水汪汪的大眼睛里还带着血丝，满满的全是控诉。“我都等你等一天了!”

“中居哥哥帮我引见一位海外军火商，他难得来国内，大家以后有合作的。”堂本光一很诚实地交代这一高度机密，“突然来的安排没来的及告诉你，你倒先过来气我？”

小没良心的东西，敢往那么乱的地方钻，真打哪来的自信觉得自己不会被那个狼窝给吞掉？收到手下报告时他手机都快被捏碎屏了，中居哥哥见自己忽然间脸色极其阴沉都立马猜到是刚闯祸了。

堂本刚的脸色尴尬地缓和下来，没料到反倒是自己无理取闹了。支吾半天低头认错，立保证以后不会乱跑乱喝酒。

真是的……明明他原本就是我的小跟班为什么我现在啥都要听他的？处于被管教角色角色的堂本刚得到了会陪着去美术馆的许诺后炸开的毛彻底被抚平，下意识就要扭头抓手机定位离美术馆距离最近的西餐厅定上一桌烛光晚餐还要有侍者拉小提琴就等两三杯酒下了肚后你扶着我我搀着你旁边酒店开好房咱们一块去休息……

对，坚决要大床房!不能有任何打开门发现两张床的失误机会!

脑回路疯狂运转间堂本光一已经起身要去交代管家些出行事物，堂本刚忽然想到了什么蹦下沙发直愣愣从后面扑过去抱住他脖子差点把对方拉得一个踉跄。幸好光一反应速度快站稳还反手护一把呲牙咧嘴问怎么了，他的宝贝弟弟阴森森的语气里夹杂着期待在耳边吹一口气——“你昨晚是跟我一块睡的吗？”

 

 

“没有。”光一哥哥冷静自持。

“骗人!”刚弟弟刨根问底。

“你睡成那样我哪有地方呆啊，在沙发上将就一晚的。”堂本光一毫不留情揭穿小少爷霸道的睡相，还叫了走廊上经过的武藤让他给小少爷作证。

“……哦。”堂本刚面无表情从他背上下来，又一次对自己的魅力感受到深深的绝望，也不要武藤声情并茂描述大少爷多么委屈自己让出床位的情形，自觉自发遛去厨房要家政阿姨中午多加一碗鸡蛋羹才能愈合心口的创伤。

没事没事比这过分得多的都经历了，小挫折小挫折。

他早习惯了堂本光一这么多年对自己的暗示熟视无睹。哪怕他脱得一丝不挂站面前这人都能严肃地让自己穿好衣服不要着凉。堂本刚已经不知道多少次或清醒或醉酒的时候直白地跟他说“喜欢喜欢喜欢”，但是他的小哥哥每次都当耳边风听完就忘。

可能就是不喜欢吧……但是小少爷丝毫不气馁，反正他都喜欢光一那么多年了就慢慢追呗，睡他的计划表还有五十多项未完成呢。

 

五

可是恋爱脑的小少爷但凡还有点逻辑理智遗留，稍微动动脑子也就能想到睡沙发的借口有多蹩脚。

堂本宅几进几出的大院落客房成群，堂堂大少爷至于去睡客厅？堂本刚毫无怀疑地小跑去厨房，堂本光一看着他没放在心上才为这个临时想出来的答案舒了一口气。

还不自觉转动了一下被醉鬼当成枕头压到酸痛的胳膊关节。

 

 

笑什么？他冷冷斜了一眼，武藤大队长立即收起抽搐的嘴角挺胸抬头收腹立腰。

 

 

六

我要练肌肉。

堂本组训练场迎来不速之客。武藤队长拿着名单表和哨子傻在原地盯着比自己矮了好几个个头的娇小玲珑的小少爷，好半天听见身后的窃窃私语了才凶狠地回头怒吼“三岛福田你俩说什么废话呢出列跑圈!!”——以振威风。

不，不是那种玩的。堂本刚拒绝了躺椅遮阳伞橘子汁甚至时刻帮忙拍照片发ins等一条龙服务，和亲自指导的武藤队长确认清楚——他是要练出来肌肉的那种健身。

要知道弟兄们对小少爷也是有期待的。他们心目中的小少爷就该做温室的花朵云上的神仙，弹琴画画优雅端庄做好堂本组的牌面，这些糙事他们来做就好。可是堂本刚骤然下凡，还不是平时跟在光一先生后面来舔身材……不，是欣赏躯体。

“哪有男人不欣赏肌肉的？你喜欢光一桑的肌肉吧？那反过来也是一样的啊！而且你想哦，健身可以摸吧？可以上手吧？而且不比灌酒乱性什么的健康多了？!”

损友出主意时，堂本刚真心实意地被后一点诱惑住了。

另外他也着实不愿意去尝试那个女装企划。

堂本光一毫无疑问有一副强壮且肌肉流畅的躯体，虽然不是旧时代的黑道了，但没点刀里来雨里去本事可不行。堂本刚也尤其喜欢黏在后头钻进健身房看光一挥汗如雨的模样，他甚至会搬着画板安静地蹲在角落用笔触去描绘还原光一的身体线条，从颈部到背脊到胸口到小腹到两条笔直修长的双腿。运动中的男人总有种与平时不一样的魅力，那是种是疲惫与精神力的混合体，蹙起眉头擦汗胸膛起伏的模样像极某种激烈的事后……

于是宅男文青下楼了，见太阳了，还主动要求健身了。

在堂本刚第n次挑剔器材的手感不对时，武藤队长心领神会表示这里的条件可不如大少爷的私人健身房要不您去那儿？

小少爷矜持了三秒勉强决定如果是这样那让他将就一下也不是不可以。

所以说为什么同期进组就人家武藤能被提拔做队长做亲信？没点眼力见也想混黑道？堂本光一穿着一套黑色运动服进来抬眼看见笑吟吟坐在弹簧球上的堂本刚后，不用这位队长帮忙找理由都知道这小子又在攒什么坏水。

小少爷健身第一天啥都举不起来，盯着“私人教练员”演示的时隆起的腹肌胸肌弘二头肌认真点头表示自己在汲取理论知识。

小少爷健身的第二天做了几个俯卧撑，第十个的时候嚷嚷爬不起来一定要“小跟班”捞着腰才能起来。

小少爷健身的第三天给他哥出难题，笑嘻嘻跨坐到腰上研究他人鱼线走向还说我比杠铃轻多了要不你举我呗举我呗!

小少爷健身的第四天钻进自带浴室洗了整整一小时的澡，穿着备用浴袍松垮垮系着腰带敞开大半白嫩光滑的胸口坐在弹簧球上对光一招手说来玩啊，然后光一皱着眉头劈头盖脸把自己训斥一通“感冒才好几天又在这作冻成老寒腿以后又嚷嚷疼”，小少爷只能顶着老妈子唠叨灰溜溜把保暖内衣毛衣重新套好裹成圆圆的一个球。

小少爷健身的第五天…………赖床了。

之后也没有第六第七第八天了。

他把自己关在卧室蒙着被子对手机那头的损友发出了怀疑人生的哀嚎——“我就这么没有性魅力吗？”

 

 

七

不吹，堂本刚当年对自己还是很有自信的。

不说迷倒万千，那也是男女老少通吃。留学那会子他多的是追求者，去酒馆走一遭要不是有保镖严密跟从早就被拖走各种一夜情了哪至于现在还孤零零处男一个。

算处男……吗？对这一点堂本刚自己也疑惑。他很早以前就知道并且确认了喜欢上光一的心情了，而且不躲避不逃避，没觉得是件出格的事情，也大大方方去跟光一表白。第一次说出口时组里正是大肃清异类的时候，光一经受着很多人的质疑。不怀好意者“谏言”两位少爷现在也大了，大少爷势力过盛日后怕会排挤小少爷。更多的内部斗争堂本刚不清楚，只知道那段时间光一陷入了很大的麻烦。可是别人不知道的是自己的任性与不愿意接受家业惹毛了老爷子，还是光一主动答应接手工作才让自己有机会去做喜欢的事情。他的告白没有被同意也没有被拒绝，光一一次次地说他小说他不懂事，偏不肯收下这颗赤忱的真心。

只要没被拒绝就好。堂本刚从小被光一宠着长大生性乐观，凡事全往积极的方向想，好像默认了光一也喜欢自己只是不肯承认罢了。国外读书环境里极为性开放，他不用保镖提醒自己也不会去放纵，暗戳戳地想把每一个第一次都交给光一。

就是喜欢他，喜欢得不得了。光一的温柔，光一的霸道，光一凝视自己的眼神，光一从小到大的呵护陪伴，都是他戒不掉的瘾。告白被拒已成家常便饭，唯一一次的难得放纵是因为堂本光一不知为何也卸下了背负的责任，借些许酒劲和许久未见的弟弟亲吻着拥抱着撕咬着，用手解决了年轻人的似火热情。

可那之后堂本光一的愧疚仿佛写在脸上了，第二天一醒来就跟自己道歉，不待他把话说完便草草披着衬衫出门，装作风平浪静无事发生，接着玩兄友弟恭那套。

男人啊，提了裤子不认人啊。半脱处男身份的堂本刚对着画布上勾勒出来的英俊轮廓满心沉痛。我又没说什么你给自己那么大压力干嘛？没看见我腿都缠上去了吗你倒是给老子提枪上啊！我可告诉你哦再等下去肢体不柔韧了好多姿势都试不了哦终身遗憾哦!

而且谁把你当哥了，我可是把你当男朋友的明白不？!看你那假惺惺的样儿!

类似的吐槽堂本刚心一天里能过上一千八百遍。和平年代了，老爷子去世留下的烂摊子也早收拾干净了，我这个撒手老板从来都没要求你鞠躬尽瘁只想跟你甜甜蜜蜜钻被窝好好过日子啊！堂本刚戳着餐盘里的煎蛋望着换衣服的堂本光一发呆。

肩宽，腰细，线条好，比例好，某个部位……很饱满。

而且就他健身的状况来看，腰力也不差……

喜欢的人天天在面前秀身材但是睡不着怎么办？

堂本光一换好正装的模样很是衣冠禽兽。他走出来时看见那个眼神快把自己活吃了，于是敲了敲脑门儿说:“垫好肚子就走吧。”

“不去。”小少爷闹脾气，叉子丢得铛儿响。他昨天晚上坚持不懈再接再力溜去了光一的卧室，穿得一身半掩不掩还穿了紫色的决胜内裤，声称健身之后肌肉酸痛需要按摩。光一手也灵巧，健身专业户对筋肉穴道门儿清，一双手从颈项到背脊到后腰，所到之处全是酥麻的痒意。堂本刚被摁得又舒服又困，可某处也跟着起了微妙反应。在彼此静谧只闻呼吸声时，他刻意发出了暧昧的嘤咛给予性暗示。

可是那只手就突兀地停下来了。

腰间的那一只还忽然没了轻重力度加大把自己掐出一块淤青，现在还疼着。

被赶出房门的小少爷相当记仇，连第二天都晚宴也不愿意出席了。

“行，想干嘛？”堂本光一不是第一次应对这样的突发状况。堂本刚不爱掺和道上生意，要不是自己看着估计早就甩手把家业全丢给自己了。他也不急，站在桌边看着他的小少爷。

“我想睡你。”堂本刚挑着一边眉毛，坦坦荡荡迎上目光，还挑衅地舔一下下唇。

他满意地看见光一身形微僵和眸底颜色加深。怕什么？不就是一嘴硬傲娇嘛有什么不好对付的？堂本刚沾沾自喜扳回一局，正要说出“看傻啦要不我们现在去来一发”，一直盯着自己湿润嘴角的光一却忽然伸出手。

 

 

“也不擦一下，全是蛋黄渣。”洁癖还抓起毛巾使劲给抹两下。

 

 

气冲冲穿过走廊一众手下的堂本小少爷忽然意识到，他的问题也许不在于未来男朋友是傲娇，而可能在于未来男朋友是个没救了的死直男。

 

 

八

让堂本光一当跟班是种什么样的体验？

他的损友们不止一次用艳羡又失望的眼神瞩目自己。艳羡的是堂本刚能驾驭得住这样一个堪称道上传奇的狠角色，失望的是堂本光一追随的人是道上排名第一没有进取心的主子。

可尽管这样不服气的意见散满在各家的心里，堂本光一陪同堂本刚进入晚宴现场时依旧气场逼人压迫得全场鸦雀无声。毕竟是世家黑道的小少爷，倨傲地微微昂起下巴时还是有当年老爷子风范在。他不像是黑道分子，这种场合还漫不经心穿着宽松的酒红色大衣带着黑色的口罩，半长的微卷发垂下来，颈项还带着一串水晶项链，一双漂亮的眼睛流光溢彩。道上常见的那位最不好招惹的强权人士此刻半步距离开外跟在小少爷身后，保护的是这个人的安全，看的也是这个人的眼色，食物链条如何一清二楚。

谁说堂本家没人的？

小家主不常出现在公众场合，作为招待方的坂口家家主却不敢轻慢，带着儿子和几个亲信来问候。堂本刚才轻轻拉下口罩露出精致的巴掌脸，礼道周全地握了个手，家主和继承人地位以下的人却没有给予搭理，几句应酬之后更多的话全让堂本光一代为沟通。

堂本家两位少爷的到来只带来了暂时性的神经紧张。高层接待后其余人才渐渐放松，可也暗地里偷瞄和议论着些八卦谣言。堂本光一的强势作风在道上出了名，不少人猜测他没有把家主取而代之就是在韬光养晦。可现下看着他有条不紊护在小少爷身边，别人来打招呼时负责介绍联络，小少爷偏头跟他耳语时也都耐心认真，一点不像怀有叛心的样子。

“不过就会画画弹琴而已知道些什么呢？……哪像光一先生啊，年纪轻轻就敢一枪毙了中村家的太子爷……”

“真是不明白光一先生干嘛陪着一个什么也不会的废物啊，钱太多闲的养废人？”

“嘘，我可听说了，堂本家两个少爷是有私情的……就那种私情……”

“不是吧？！哎别乱说啊！我可是听闻坂口家想把大小姐送来联姻呢，好像就是看上大少爷了……”

“对啊，前段时间道上谈那笔大生意的时候，坂口小姐就一直力挺和堂本组合作的。”

“坂口小姐喜欢堂本大少早就不是秘密了吧，不过这种强强联合也挺般配。”

席间觥筹交错，露背的淑女与西装革履的绅士言笑晏晏，乍一看还以为是什么世界五百强企业的聚餐。闲言碎语止不住，堂本刚不过站了一会儿就厌烦了，跟身边人低低说了句话，堂本光一便微扶着他后腰领着去偏僻安静的卡座休息。保镖跟得紧，堂本组的氛围又一向神秘，家主过于年轻跟别人也不熟，因而落座后无人敢来打扰。堂本光一嘱咐武藤保护好小少爷安全，自己稍微陪了一会便带几个亲信去与一些家族负责人谈刚听不懂的生意了。

坂口小姐？

端着酒杯发呆的堂本刚捕捉到这个词语。其他那些闲言碎语他都一笑置之，唯独这个陌生的名字钻进耳朵里无比刺耳。他疑惑地看了武藤一眼，武藤也颇为尴尬不知道该给什么反应。

“光一去中居哥哥那儿时坂口小姐也在？”堂本刚微微蹙了眉心。

“啊……正巧有几家都在，大小姐也是主导策划方……”武藤结结巴巴，想起来要为自己主子辩解多加一句说，“本来光一先生是要送坂口小姐回去的，知道您在夜总会就……”

好像这句话还不如不说。

因为小少爷神色忽然就冷下来了，原本晃着的酒杯也停住，好像下一秒就要被摔在地上似的。

 

不见我的时候，光一在见坂口小姐。

因为他不懂事在夜总会疯玩，光一才没办法送坂口小姐回家。

因为他撒手不管组里事还总添麻烦，所以自己没法给光一帮忙而坂口小姐可以给。

他忽然听见身后传来了鼓掌和吹口哨声，转头望去舞池中央的角落穿红色长裙的坂口小姐半含羞涩地被堂本光一勾揽了纤细的腰身，优雅端庄地滑出来漂亮的舞步。

堂本光一就是王子。

放在腰边的手昨晚才按摩过自己全身。

他也从来不知道光一是什么时候学会跳舞的。

堂本刚忽然觉得那边的世界里离自己很遥远，就如同这么些年堂本光一之于自己的那份不可触及。当年的小跟班早已经成为独当一面的强大男人，有人欺负到头上也早不需要自己挥着拳头报复回去了。坂口家主十分欣慰地在边上和儿子交耳说着什么，郎才女貌，有感情有利益两全其美。舞毕时大小姐面色酡红地和堂本光一说了什么，背对着自己方向的堂本光一给了什么回复……堂本刚扭过头去头脑一片乱麻。

 

 

他可能真的不喜欢我。

 

 

九

小少爷呢？

堂本光一赶回来没找到人，连武藤都身影也没看见，立时就慌张起来揪住一个小保镖追问。

“小，小少爷回去了，队长陪着一起……”堂本光一身上的气场太过骇人，小保镖几乎语无伦次。堂本光一稍微舒了一口气，松开人摸出手机打电话。

不接。

不通。

挂断。

关机。

连续四次联系不上，堂本光一也有点猜出来什么事情了。他苦笑着摇头，让亲信留下，自己开车提前返回本宅。

可是还有好几桩……

你拿定，明天整理出来材料交给我。

堂本家两位少爷一前一后离开的动静颇大，宾客们无限的想象力再次被调动，什么豪门恩怨的狗血筹码都拿出来轮一遍。

其实没什么大事，只不过是我失恋了而已。堂本刚阴郁着回到家，路上总结了这么些年得不到回应的感情历程心说我还真是痴情哎不喜欢我的话直接说呗我又不是死缠烂打的人啦对我还能这么不放心嘛哈哈哈。

然后眼泪就不争气地啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

跟在边上的武藤队长手忙脚乱，对着那大眼睛里流出来的水珠子比面对暗杀部队还慌。

堂本刚也不叫人陪，管家和保姆阿姨操心地来敲门也只得到没事的回应。他重新打开手机，有好几条光一发来的“你在哪”“怎么了”“别乱跑”，但他也没打算回复，而是给损友编辑了邮件。

“好像不是练不练肌肉的问题，他估计就是单纯不喜欢我而已。”

特别冷静，特别理智。

要命，不是说难受的时候写下来会缓解很多吗？堂本刚盯着屏幕上面的“不喜欢”委屈叠着委屈涌上心头，坐在床边上眼泪抹也抹不干净。

楼下传来急促的上楼梯脚步声。

“他人呢？”

“小少爷在房间呢，回来的时候哭成泪人儿了，门也叫不开这是叫谁给欺负了……”

管家爷爷絮叨不休，堂本光一没有纠缠三两步到卧房门前敲门。

“刚？是我。”

“在吗？把门开开。”

有节奏的扣门声惊扰到了堂本刚的情绪，他把一张花脸往被子上蹭，明明外边的人就看不见他却莫名心虚。

“刚？门打开让我进去。”

靠了以前我天天敞着门你也不进来，滚上床张着腿了了你也不进来，这会子又来敲门人都那么贱的？堂本刚把脑袋闷在枕头下瓮声瓮气冲一句——“睡了!”

鼻音很重，重感冒那种。

敲门声戛然而止，连说话声也听不见了。

这就走了？等了二十来秒后堂本刚抽着鼻子疑惑，心里又失落起来。他都在干嘛啊每次都在给光一找麻烦……忽然从宴会离开，坂口小姐又会觉得自己麻烦事多吧……

可惜他没来得及细想为坂口小姐婚后挪地方的生活细节，因为门外的寂静被一串钥匙声打破，下一秒锁被打开，堂本光一直接推开门，正对上一双惊呆的泪眼。

 

 

备用钥匙是世界上最卑鄙无耻的发明没有之一。

 

 

十

道上的风言风语里关于堂本刚有一条极为错误的认知。

他不涉黑，不愿意沾脏活，整天捯饬艺术品对生意一窍不通，但不代表他是个怂包窝囊废。

毕竟当年大混乱时，一枪毙了中村家太子爷的事就是他干出来的。

这件事情只有三个人知道，堂本刚，堂本光一，和已经没命的太子爷。

堂本刚是他生命的一道仰光。养父把他从肮脏阴暗的角落捡回来培养，而这个名义上的弟弟给了他人生最初于将持续到人生最后一刻的温暖。

刚没有兄弟姐妹，以后你们就相依为命，不争不抢，平安欢喜。那位和善的老人从来都给予他们平等的对待，接纳另一个无血缘的孩子加入这个单薄的家庭。

 

“他是我哥哥，你骂他就是骂我，你欺负他我就要欺负你。”

名为沉沦的岁月里，那个小孩子王张开稚嫩的手臂保护着羸弱的自己，他人生中第一次发觉到，想要护着一个人疼惜一个人是什么样的感觉。

所以无所谓公平不公平。堂本光一从来没觉得有亏待，他已经被老天爷眷顾太多。刚不愿意接手家业，他主动背负起被外人恶意的揣测和攻击铺好后路让刚过想过的生活。

也就是这样想要一辈子逃离黑道的小公子，在自己命悬一线时毅然而然踏回污浊。那时老爷子刚撒手，组里被内外夹攻，他受了重伤咬牙通知手下带小少爷撤离，可是堂本刚不管不顾从他手中夺过枪，上膛，瞄准，转手，一点没犹豫地毙了将枪口指向光一的刽子手。

擒人先擒王，一场混战以太子爷的丧命结束。

刚当然害怕。捂着伤口的自己感觉的他的身体在发抖，举起枪的手许久都不曾放下。光一忍痛搂着他安抚说没事了没事了，自己手上的鲜血却将他面容越弄越脏。

他发誓此生不再有让刚担惊受怕的机会。

他发誓此生要护这个人平安喜乐，万事胜意。

堂本光一一己扛下来杀了中村家独苗的责任，因此自己也收到了各方追杀。堂本刚被他深深藏在背后，他用强势铁血手段整顿组织，肃清血液，建造起高高的保护墙。等铲除了前路所有的绊脚石和暗刺，他才护着他的小少爷安安稳稳坐上家主的位置。

小家主吃喝玩乐，小家主胡作非为，小家主不务正业……勤勤恳恳的“摄政王”每天最乐得听见的就是他的小少爷在自己建设的温床里幸福快乐地生活着。

兄弟之情，共命之情，以及……

他反手关上了房门，走到床边把被子强行剥开。

“也不怕闷死？”

遮挡被抢走，堂本刚又转而把脸闷在被子里就是不看他。堂本光一挨着他身边坐，把人硬拉起来，掰过脑袋转向自己。

“我没跟坂口小姐怎样。”堂本光一摸出纸巾擦着花猫脸不待他说话就直截了当开口给解释，“中居哥哥找我那天我也不知道她会忽然加入，今天也是她哥哥提议去跳舞。我最后也跟她说了没有联姻的打算。”

花猫脸上一双大眼睛闪过一丝的呆愣，没有料到光一会猜到心思。

“就因为这个哭，还锁门，羞不羞？”他的哥哥捏了一把他的脸，狐狸脸上满是调侃。

坂口小姐……不会成为他嫂子啊……

“谁就因为这个哭啊！”堂本刚挥开他的手，还推他胸口要他不要挨那么近说话。这个人就快黏在自己身上了，脸也是几乎要亲上去短距离。

又来了，又开始用这张脸蛊惑人心了。堂本刚牢记自己目前还是个委屈失恋的人，唾弃自己又条件反射性因为他而嘭嘭跳的心脏。

“有事就问，自己瞎琢磨瞎想有用？”堂本光一坚决否定这一思考模式，提倡两人相处切记信任与沟通。

“问你有用？你哪次给我回答了？”堂本刚红通通的眼睛瞪过来，一点儿不上当。

 

“我什么时候不回答了？”

 

“我说我喜欢你，你给我回答了？”

 

比直球有用的是直球。

堂本刚急吼吼地就把话往外扔，还催他给答案。

堂本光一自己都不知道是第几次听见这几个字了。可是不论听多少次，狂乱的心跳都还是以同样的速度飙升。

 

“我……”

 

“你你你什么你啊!喜欢我就说!你特么老憋着有意思吗就你能忍哦！别搬老爷子跟我说事，以后没有继承人也无所谓反正我从来就不稀罕这家业!”小少爷忽然脾气就上来了，根本不给对方再次找话题溜走的机会把窗户纸直接捅破，急赤白脸地晃着他肩膀。

 

 

“你想清楚哦！不想亲我吗？不想睡我吗？!点个头的功夫你就能合法做这些事了哦唔……!？”

 

 

堂本家的小少爷很可爱。

尤其是振振有词为了自己的爱情奋力争取的样子。

努力庆祝纪念日的他，撒娇示好的他，穿着成熟暴露的衣服又露出幼稚的小鹿内裤的他……

堂本光一总有着许多的疑虑，漫长的相处岁月里也滋生出些怀疑自己的东西。他总怀疑周围的环境还不足以安全地呵护这份感情，总觉得要再强一点再努力一点才能够去回馈这份责任。

可是喜欢总是不受理智控制地幼稚着的。比如刚毕业舞会时说要哥哥来参加，这位哥哥当真认真学了跳舞，只不过时间紧凑来不及去参加罢了。

 

 

小哥哥伸手捧住了他后脑，倾身回应了这个迟到了太久的深吻。

 

 

十一

现在？

废话!你都答应了还不做？？

……

你反悔？？？

不是……你不觉得有点快？

快你妹啊我求求你别磨蹭了行不我都躺平了你赶紧的顺便说一下润滑在抽屉……

……

你别看着我啊！你早答应就早用了你说怪谁？

我真是……行吧行吧……你又摸哪？

胸肌腹肌人鱼线啊。

……

哦靠了。

你又怎么了？！

……我准备好的决胜内裤没用上堂本光一我恨你一辈子……唔……嗯啊!

 

 

 

十二

总之，这就是一个腹黑傲娇小忠犬心甘情愿被他的小宝贝套牢然后沦为人肉打桩机的故事。

 

 

十三

也当真没有什么引人入胜的情节……


	2. 《当堂本组大少爷谈起保暖时，他在谈些什么》

一  
这不过就是个因为隔壁假车没开过瘾才挖出来的黄色废料囤聚地。

二  
而且很想偷懒略过前情概要从在一起之后直接起步飚新干线。

 

那不行，我辛辛苦苦忍了十年装君子不对他下手的这份感天动地的自制力都不值得一万字戏份来赞颂的吗？堂本组实际当家人干脆利落枪口上膛威胁，并且干脆利落拍板决定下半辈子的性福也必须有个十万字的纪实文学存证。

 

三  
我给你嗯嗯啊啊个十万字可以吗？需要节奏的话我还可以给你来段rap。向来爱玩情趣的堂本小少爷激情提议。

 

四  
堂本组大少爷的床是世界第一的难爬。  
对，我知道，长得漂亮，人帅，有权有势，身材棒，战斗值高，行走的雄性荷尔蒙，可是他眼神都黏在他家小少爷身上还上下左右循环扫描老娘等他看到我的功夫我还不如去夜店包牛郎——黑道上各组的大小姐们集体仰慕堂本光一的风潮仅仅维持了月余便偃旗息鼓，机敏地认识到云磕脸磕身材比睡到他容易多了的现实。  
堂本组小家主用自身感情历程表示她们没判断错，睡堂本光一是世界上第一难的事。  
但是睡堂本光一的床对堂本刚而言，难易度估计跟翻个身有的一拼，并且要厮杀个三天三夜才能勉强分出伯仲。  
你的卧室在隔壁。堂本光一处理完工作从书房回来，看着才留学回国第一晚就四仰八叉摊在自己床正中央的人咬牙切齿提醒。  
哦是吗？太远了懒得走了。堂本刚闭眼胡说，还把浴衣腰带往下扯了五厘米，露出来花花绿绿的胖次，白嫩光滑的腰腹与大腿根，和一个俏皮又可爱的肚脐眼儿。  
小时候兄弟俩钻一个被窝是常事。光一最开始来到这个家时对周遭环境机警又敏感，第一天晚上压根没睡着。小刚次日看见新哥哥浓重的黑眼圈，当天晚上就抱着小枕头穿着可爱的棉睡衣跑来敲门，说哥哥哥哥我怕黑我们一起睡好不好啊。不等他回答小团子就一头钻进被窝，搂着腰贴着脸打小呼噜。  
那天晚上的梦都是奶香味的。  
堂本光一抓起遥控器把空调温度打高，随手掀了被子一觉把刚兜头盖了个结实:“都多大了还跟我睡？”传言中不睦的兄弟青春期都是断断续续挤着睡过来的，老家主说了几次也没用，只能无奈地找管家去给大少爷换个大床省的俩小子睡落枕了。刚出国留学几年回来倒也不和自己生疏。本来光一还担心他一时半会熟络不起来，这家伙反而急吼吼地要加近关系了。  
“我拜托你哦我三个月前才跟你表白过的，这可是赤裸裸的性暗示哎你懂不懂？？”小少爷咋咋呼呼从被子里扒拉出一个乱糟糟的脑袋，撩起一条腿就去勾腰。而他哥反应敏捷直接单手接住纤细的脚踝，微微转着看了一圈后皱眉——  
“叫你别剃了，越长越密。”  
就很不解风情。  
就凭自己本事单的身。  
当然他才不承认这个站床边举高临下的角度能把腿间某个隐蔽的地方看得一清二楚。  
堂本刚被转移了注意力后碎碎念着腿毛也是性感点啊你不会还在意毛发吧你要注意的话我去全身除毛不过我大腿很光的你要不要检查一下，堂本光一胡乱应着“嗯哦没有不需要早点睡”直接关灯并拍着小少爷后背哄他睡着。  
然后大半夜偷溜下楼找浴室冲冷水澡。  
小少爷回来之后大少爷半夜洗澡的频率还真是……直线飚升啊……巡夜的管家爷爷忧心忡忡，交代保姆阿姨这些天多做些清火的饭菜。  
堂本光一是一个有操守的黑道头子，做事铁血不留情却跟着老爷子后边极其讲究那套纲常伦理兄友弟恭的规矩，严以律己。即便是感情上丝毫不受理智控制地爱上了从小守护着的宝贝，光一也不允许自己在没有完全把握的情况下给刚带来一丝一毫变故与伤害的可能。  
但是他的小少爷总有本事在自己的节操边缘花式蹦迪。  
就比如会忽然抓着画笔画布钻进健身房大吼别穿衣服就这样让我画一下腹肌就走!  
就比如会大咧咧霸占他书房拿着存有大量机密文件的笔电邀请一起对小黄片进行技术探讨。  
就比如会在洗澡时嚷嚷光一我内裤没拿浴衣没拿毛巾没拿你帮……哎呀够不着进来啦！  
并且就比如此刻，堂本光一在本宅客厅听下属汇报工作，眼睁睁看着堂本刚穿着短到几乎在胯骨位置的背带裤从楼梯蹦跶下来，柔软的头发和无辜的大眼睛看着就像未成年人，大马金刀落座在身边空位，膝盖还蹭啊蹭，好奇宝宝探脑袋追问你们在聊什么聊什么。  
这种背德感是什么情况？？  
下属呆愣愣半天，在一个眼刀子杀过来时抱着强烈的求生欲望闭嘴低头在文件里找错别字。堂本光一绷着脸扯过打在沙发靠背的西装外套丢过去盖腿，时尚感满格的小少爷的反抗也被武力镇压。  
老寒腿老寒腿就知道老寒腿……不我才不要穿秋裤!!  
从堂本光一嘴里面吐出来的那个危险的词语成功点爆堂本刚的雷区，尖叫了一声再也不作纠缠灰溜溜裹着光一的西装外套回自己画室。

 

看什么？!老板冷着脸语带警告。  
啊不是…………感叹您好福气而已。下属再一次求生欲爆棚地抱着文件夹瑟瑟发抖。

 

五  
堂本组大少爷能成为道上各世家教育后代的楷模，不仅仅因为自身能力的优异，也有其私生活严谨的缘故在。  
道上生的少爷小姐哪个不是十七八岁就开了荤把窑子当家住？有的乱起来算一下同一桌喝酒的能有几个人和同一个牛郎公主保持过身体关系。  
但堂本组是例外。老爷子相当重视组内风气的整顿，对两个少爷也是严格教养，一点点沾碰都无法容忍。堂本光一本来就自律，堂本刚虽然自由散漫些但从小被老子哥哥同时管着更是没机会接触这个地下世界。有传言说的好，去勾引大少他至多给冷眼，敢带坏小少爷他哥能把你揍到妈不认识。久而久之洁身自好的两个人反而成了黑道世家公子哥儿当中的异类。  
所以堂本光一至今仍然是个处男的事情也不显得太让人无法理解了。  
可惜啊可惜，明明各方面都这么棒……城岛组的五堂主长濑在约人喝酒时对好友皱着眉不让陪酒女靠近的样子表示啧啧遗憾。  
“我真不明白你到底在顾忌什么，小刚都表白心意了你还能每次都晾着他？反正你们又不是亲弟兄装什么正经哦……别跟我说你会怕老爷子的屁话啊我不会信的。”长濑是道上同龄人里面难得跟堂本光一走到一起的。他经历跟光一有些相似，也是从小被长兄领回本家，在几个哥哥的教养下被一手带大，两人平日里有什么难过的坎都能彼此共情。他这个亲友乍一看高冷无比，相处久了弟控属性根本没法藏。这边聚着餐那边小少爷打电话说要接堂本光一分分钟丢下场子就走人。不明真相的人还窃窃私语堂本组大少爷看着威风实际受嫡系太子爷拘束着呢。  
真吃瓜群众长濑每次也只能用鄙视的眼神扫视这群无知的人类。  
也是，当年有人故意拐小少爷去喝酒喝到浑身过敏，堂本光一安顿好弟弟后冷着脸抄着枪领着人把店都活端了的时候，这帮少爷小姐还不知道在哪吞云吐雾晕头转向呢。  
英雄难过美人关啊……舞池里的灯光依旧闪眼，明灭见卡座这里说话的人的面容也是时而清晰时而模糊。堂本光一靠在沙发上，领带也扯开明显有些烦躁，指尖还夹着根烟，一只胳膊搭在长沙发的杯盯了烟头半晌才凑近唇边，吸了最后一口缓缓吐出烟雾，把还剩了不少的烟头捻灭在烟灰缸里头。  
“他还小啊……”堂本组大少爷脸色沉重，声线带着无限复杂又隐忍的情绪。  
“小个鬼。”五堂主犀利打断大少爷的沉浸式养娃护娃情结，“这小子都已经学会咨询我哪种捆绑手法最爽了就你天天把他当奶娃娃养。”  
“…………”  
“操我到底在他心中是个什么形象啊为什么把我当专家咨询啊？？”

良久尴尬的沉默后长濑忽然爆了句粗口。

 

那天堂本光一难得晚归。武藤在老大脸色难看地上车时还疑惑地猜测出了啥事，边上一样喝了酒的长濑先生乐呵呵拍他肩膀摆手说没事没事男人吗不就欲求不满那点事呗。  
敢对生气的老大生气的只有咱家小少爷了。堂本光一绷着的脸在走进本宅不过三秒对上一张小脸时松懈了个干净。一向早睡的堂本刚一直等到现在，见他带着酒气和一身烟味儿就恼了，凑近后还没来得及数落，眼睛瞄到一处后瞬间炸毛。  
小少爷要发火。  
那我还是赶紧先撤吧。  
及时察觉到空气感中的火药味，武藤拽着管家爷爷就躲命还边说您老人家就别问了听我的没错。  
是，特种兵出身的他一直忍着没提醒老大衣襟上面留有一处刺眼的口红印。  
堂本光一顺着面前涨红脸的小家伙眼神看过来，瞬间懵了。  
“不是，那什么，长濑胡闹玩的!”光老大结结巴巴蹭着衣襟上面的印迹解释却越抹越大。长濑那家伙脑抽了去找陪酒女要口红给自己涂了个烈焰大红唇，硬凑过来留口红印还信誓旦旦说你不懂这叫神助攻你明天就来谢我吧。  
谢个鬼。  
堂本刚直直盯着那个口红印，眼圈肉眼可见地红了，揪着他衣领子吼:“堂本光一你他妈动动脑子哦真觉得这种借口能有说服力？!”  
中气十足，别墅里一阵回音，不愧是大学期间合唱部的麦霸。  
而堂本光一也真快崩溃了，他看见刚到眼眶里在以肉眼可见的速度蓄泪手足无措地哄说乖听话我打电话给长濑让他跟你说行不？堂本刚不可置信地盯着他说你当我也傻的哦谁不知道你们哥俩天天互相隐瞒打哈哈眼的？  
行吧。解释不清了。那调监控可以吗？  
就在堂本组大少爷马上就要找人去酒吧找人证物证表明清白时，小少爷忽然换上委屈脸还抽搭一声，音量也骤然降低，之前火冒三丈的人不存在似的:“……你去泡吧都不愿意泡我啊……”  
手机拨到一半的堂本光一:“…………”  
“你喜欢大胸妹子？”小少爷凑近，还拉他衣角，水汪汪的大眼睛不允许他逃避。  
“…………”堂本光一深刻怀疑自己但凡敢点个头他弟弟就敢出国隆个胸，于是脖子僵硬地点也不是摇也不是。可是他家小少爷操作骚在后头。  
因为没等他反应过来刚就把浴袍拉扯开，抓着自己的手摁上脖子以下腰腹以上的柔软位置。  
手机直接掉在了地板上，但是也没人管它死活了。  
温热，软，滑腻，有心跳，那一个小点点就在自己掌心下磨蹭。虽然如果现在有人进来势必会被这诡异的姿势画面吓厥过去。  
堂本光一已经热血冲上头了，条件反射性要抽回手，可堂本刚还挨过来撩:“不是很大，但也挺软的吧？”  
如果能重来一遍，堂本光一打死都不同意让刚出国留学。在国内念个学校不一样？？出去一趟都学的什么一嘴骚话？？  
湿润的唇舌，柔夷的触感，酒精的麻痹，堂本光一已经觉得某处胀痛无比了。他凭借最后的理智黑着脸红着耳甩开手把堂本刚的衣襟拉起来，草草说不早了赶紧去睡觉就往楼上卧室三步做俩赶。但是堂本刚比他反应还快，紧紧追在后边还顺势钻进了卧室手脚并用生拉硬拽把光一扑到在床上。  
所以你平时都怎么解决的呢？朦朦胧胧里，堂本光一能见到一张漂亮的脸，富士山形的嘴唇他从小到大盯着入睡过很多次，他也心里无数次模拟过要用什么样的偏向和角度能把这唇舌吞舔完全。可是现在开合的唇瓣正吐出色情诱引的句子。  
用手？有想着我的脸自慰吗？他的小少爷骑坐在身上，浴袍早就松垮开，纤细的双腿分坐两边，伏下半光裸的上身贴近起伏急促的胸膛，手指顺着腰线摩擦男人致命的地方，还不时挺胯用臀肉去蹭。  
早就不是兄弟了，他对这个名义上的弟弟在很久以前遍怀了变质的感情。他会趁刚熟睡时一遍遍用目光描摹眉眼，会提前二十分钟醒来鼓起勇气去偷亲刚到唇，会在刚留学离家时想念和牵挂，会在用手解决欲望时脑海里自动浮现处那张圆圆的小脸。  
堂本光一的眸色变得深沉而灼热，酒精作用下本能的兽欲被唤醒。堂本刚轻轻凑过来接吻时，他抬手摁住他后脑撬开唇舌，舔舐吞咽出暧昧的水声。  
我也想你的脸，可是我不会做。他的“小孩”纯真地引倒带着枪茧的手去触摸自己欲望——

“哥哥，你教我？”

 

六  
堂本刚小时候爱叫他哥哥，长大之后知道害羞了，便不肯张口叫这个只比自己大了100天的人哥哥了。  
光一，光一，光一。他会转而如此唤自己姓名，颐指气使叽叽喳喳像个小麻雀在身边乱扑腾。  
不是有个心理实验吗？在双胞胎里随意指定哥哥与弟弟，长大之后哥哥越来越哥哥，弟弟越来越弟弟。堂本光一其实就比他大了一百天，才认识时甚至比小少爷还羸弱些，被刚这么一天天叫起来反而越来越健壮越来越担当成熟，直到现在提起时道上还有人存在着大少爷比小少爷年长上七八岁的错觉。  
何止了？他就差把刚当儿子养了吧。城岛组和坂本组里相熟的人看在眼里，表示事实比传言过分一万倍不止。  
小孩全身心的依赖和崇拜是堂本光一努力拼搏的心理根基。刚遇到麻烦第一时间寻求自己帮助，他能感受到强烈的被需要感，并且确认与这个原本抛弃了自己的世界的联系。说来幼稚，风风雨雨的场面经历不少，能让他满足的仍是刚和朋友们炫耀有一个厉害的哥哥，然后在朋友们艳羡的眼神中昂起骄傲的胸脯钻上来接送的跑车。  
到如今，堂本刚只在两种情况下叫哥，一是有事相求，二是一肚子坏水想勾引人。  
堂本刚是个妖精。堂本光一在第一次帮两个人DIY的时候就意识到了这个问题。手稍微碰一下就猫遇到爬架似的顺杆溜，就差把身子全缠上来了。  
小少爷生来自由，上了几年洋学校后奔放的作风只增不减。男性的标记欲望是与生俱来的，哪怕拼命说服自己把这一晚当做兄弟间的一次抚慰就好，堂本光一也无法刻意忽视自己内心升腾的占有欲。  
最要命的是堂本刚也跟着黏后头一副你碰了我我就是你的人的羞涩模样，自己看着诡异想要开口说什么，他又满脸放心放心我不说害羞嘛我懂我懂。  
他总拿这个孩子没辙。  
这家伙到底有没有搞清楚真招惹到我会是个什么下场？  
一次亲密接触当真能拉进距离似的，堂本光一自己也感觉到两个人的关系变得微妙起来。以前他还能用学生时代纯洁的仰慕心境与刚相处，经历了那个擦枪走火的夜晚后，堂本组大少爷已经无法容忍刚把一丝一毫的气息沾染到别人身上，或者被别人所触碰惦记。  
对小少爷产生绮丽念头的人不是没有。堂本刚被光一看护得干净水灵，在道上能算个中出挑的。他虽然不问事但到底世家子弟家世背景放在那，又有个黑面神站边上，其他人再淫靡的想法也被吓回去了。  
“你平时都习惯用线香，这点东西又用不上。”堂本组大少爷强势插手小家主的人际交往，送礼人战战兢兢在刀子般的注视下把装在精致水晶瓶的香水收回去。早听说堂本家的小家主被软禁了个彻底，大少爷一点不允许他对外交往培养势力，此刻眼瞧着只觉得传言不虚。  
而本来没甚在意的堂本刚被这么一说后反而激起了叛逆心理揪起一瓶，拧开盖儿就作势要往光一身上一通乱喷。  
送礼人呆了。  
下一秒他就被凶神恶煞的贴身保镖大哥请了出去。  
并且没来得及看见堂本组大少秒变脸扣住小家主手腕反手利落摁在沙发上打屁股的精彩画面，只听见小家主挣扎着用哭腔嚷嚷“我错了我错了我错了我这不是怕你性冷淡嘛！！”  
道上祖传配方神水，专被上层钟爱，催情效果一等一，几克值千金——有那么一大半直接被堂本组小少爷对着他哥高挺的鼻子喷没了。

 

光一你难受让我进去帮你呗!  
滚!  
把堂本刚宠了大半辈子的堂本光一人生头一回儿发了大火，反锁的浴室门内传来怒气冲冲的斥吼。

 

堂本光一，十四岁就跟着养父闯荡黑白两道，至今忠心耿耿为组织鞠躬尽瘁，创江山打业绩，拼过枪子手术台上死过两回，暗地被给予过修罗王的称号，却在他这个没有血缘关系的弟弟身上栽倒鼻青脸肿也没赢过一回。  
是，他连自己的银行卡都上交了。  
可堂本刚的反应只是捏着小卡片嫌弃地撇一下嘴角蹦出来句“我还是比较喜欢你交公粮……”，久而久之堂本光一看见他嘴皮子要嘚啵就条件反射性头疼立即转手找一个苹果塞进他嘴里堵得严严实实。  
他好半天擦干净身上的冷水疲惫地抹把脸出来，却看见肇事者在墙根蹲久了趴在柔软的地毯上睡着了，手指还揪着抠下来的几撮羊毛。  
我弟弟亲手给我挖的坑，那就是看见了也要往下跳吧？  
堂本光一叹了口气把人抱起来送到床上睡，盖好被子时小家主懵里懵懂醒来委屈地说:“你凶我……你是我跟班你还凶我……”  
“对不起，以后不会了。”堂本光一坐在床边，手指轻轻蹭了一下年糕手感的脸蛋，对神智都迷糊的人低语，神色和语气里都是自己都不曾注意到的温柔。  
长长的睫毛微微抬起，打量了好半天光一的脸:“你还打我屁股。”  
“我道歉？”  
“没用。”  
“……你要打回来？”堂本组实际掌权人缓缓挑起一边眉毛。  
事实证明如果按套路出牌那就不是他家小少爷了。堂本刚相当爷们地一脚蹬开被子，抓住他的手用前几天摁胸上的同样方式摁自己屁股上。  
别人家的弟弟天天惦记夺家产夺权利夺地位，我家的弟弟天天惦记怎么睡我怎么办在线等挺急的。  
“揉揉。”嘴上强势命令，可眼角眉梢都笑开花了。堂本光一哭笑不得。他这次倒没把人推开，丝毫不带情色意味地轻轻按摩被自己先前手重打红了的臀肉。堂本刚眯着眼睛跟被顺毛的小动物一样，小猪笑一声还追问:“是不是跟欧派一样软啊？哎呦你又打我!!”  
堂本光一一头黑线恨不得找针线把那张嘴缝起来。见了鬼了你家欧派长屁股蛋上？？  
小家主尊严受践踏重新裹着被子翻了个身不理人类了。  
“要不是你长得好看我早就打你了……心眼那么小，说不定那什么也小……”小小的一团闷声闷气。  
“那什么也小”的堂本光一险些就要被他思维带跑把目光移到自己胯间了。  
小兔崽子……到底知不知道我在保护着你啊。堂本家大少没跟他拌嘴，伸手揉了一把他的头发。他不允许任何人伤害到刚，这个“任何人”的范畴里甚至包括自己。  
这是他最喜欢的人，最爱的人。但凡有他在自己的眼神便不可能被其他东西转移，因他笑而笑，因他恼而恼。克制自己的欲望是世界第一不容易的事，可就算被刚嫌弃老土嫌弃封建，光一也认了。

说的也没错，我心眼的确小，小到只足够装个你了。

 

七  
以武藤队长为首的几个主堂口头头，连带着大少亲信三井先生一块，私下凑了个盘口。  
压的是大少爷和小家主三年内能不能终成眷属。  
三堂五堂的离核心高层远，纠结半天还是觉得是小家主单恋，便压了个不能。而武藤队长则跟着笑眯眯的一肚子算计的眼镜老鬼头后面往“能”上死里砸钱，连年末给的奖金都扔进去了。  
赔率5比1。  
不会吧……我感觉咱们家主跟大少爷关系也就那样啊一直各忙各的……而且丢了那么多活给大少爷，大少也不会很开心吧？三堂主跟五堂主凑脑袋嘀咕时，听见会社大楼下面一阵骚动。  
千百年难得见小家主来趟总部，许多年轻人甚至认不出来这位穿的花里胡哨的就是头儿的头儿。  
三井先生接到前台通知急匆匆先从会议室下来亲自接人，并且连声解释“光一先生还在开会”，后知后觉的各堂口方赶紧摆出架势夹道鞠躬声音隆重地问家主好。  
家主当然好，家主心情不错，提个便当盒对谁都笑容满面，没半点传说中接任那天气场碾压全黑道端起来的冷美人架势，甚至和蔼可亲挥挥手表扬——制服都挺好看的。  
那可不是，小少爷当年任性，信誓旦旦要发挥专业特长设计出来一款堂本组标配制服。成果由于配色等问题让一众元老惊出心脏病，还是大少亲自出马说服了创作者，勉强同意只留一个小标记绣在腕口领口。  
知道全黑道哪个组最有品味吗？  
堂本组。  
年度大小姐聚会上，堂本组年年登顶品味第一名，还全靠小家主的个人拉动的平均水“准。最后一名雷打不动被城岛组占领，原因是因为太接地气不像干黑道反而像买保险的。  
这都是后话。  
众目睽睽之下，小家主兴冲冲喊了一声“光一”就拽着人胳膊不松。提前结束会议一副精英模样的大少爷连眼镜都没摘就出来找人，接到弟弟了冰山脸瞬间雪融，单手还着肩，两个人边说话边往办公室去。  
兄友弟恭？  
家主和大少爷亲归亲，可怎么忽然就气氛黏糊成这样了？说好的小少爷压榨劳动力兄弟阋墙呢？？  
三堂主和五堂主没来的及想出答案武藤队长就解救了这两个人糟心的智商。  
“给钱呗。”大队长靠着栏杆伸手得意洋洋，眼角下面的疤都快笑绷线了似的，三井先生也皮笑肉不笑地推了一下眼镜，丢了句“打我卡上”便施施然忙工作了。

 

恭喜堂本组家主喜提家主夫人。家主继任五年以来，一直给予全组发展以宏观指导，不计较个人得失，善用能人，不贪权，不贪利，一心一意为堂本组的将来筹谋。值此喜日，堂本组上下愿家主携家主夫人百年好合，早生贵……  
被委以起草重任的二堂主递交的第九稿被三井先生捏着边缘撕了个干净，二堂主在蛇一样眼神注视下抱头哀嚎小爷我初中都没毕业造个句子出来都不错了怎么能用家主那绚烂飞扬的文采水平来要求我？？  
然后他脚面就被三井先生踩了。  
还家主水平？别逗了没谁给过你这种期待——三井先生面无表情——对不起，我们堂本组可以穷可以怂就是不能土味，明白？  
毕竟还是要参加来年大小姐聚会时尚年榜排名的，第一名的记录怎么能断？  
堂本刚和堂本光一突兀却又不突兀地在一起了。  
没有狗血也没有曲折。  
他坚定相信光一有一颗爱自己的心，于是纵前路漫漫也不懈努力追着这道光，不怕他烦，不怕他厌，用滚烫的热情融化光一的不自信与忧虑。是他的男人就是他的男人，时间问题而已，跑不掉的。  
“他这辈子都吊死在我这棵上了，我怎么好意思不对他负责？”堂本刚早起时分缩在被窝声情并茂给长濑报告脱离处男身份的喜事并且表示是男人就要勇敢地承担责任，只是打死都不承认自己刚刚呲牙漏风那一下是扯到伤处了。  
小黄文不是骗人的。  
会疼，会爽，而且真的有人18cm。  
健身好啊健身好，很有力很持久……堂本光一没骗他，真招惹上这个人吃亏的好像真是自己哦。到最后如愿以偿睡到光一的小少爷都撑不住了还一边哭一边摸着腰发表感言。堂本光一抱着他挺腰投入活塞运动时冷不丁听见这么丧病的语气和话简直被他弄得哭笑不得。  
本来就不是老司机，凭着看过的小黄文和小黄片空口会胡吹罢了，等真刀真枪上场了，手脚都不知道往拿摆，连看一眼摸一下某个被自己说过小的部位的勇气都没有。  
能这么办？  
教呗。  
反正从小到大什么他没教过？这点生理问题对堂本光一来说不算难答。  
“跟男朋友上床知道要叫什么吗？”堂本光一哑着嗓子低语，却不停下冲撞，轻轻握着在自己身上胡乱抓的猫爪子，引导他去摸两个人负距离的结合处。  
“社长？”跑火车的臭毛病根深蒂固，堂本刚被刺激得大脑发懵无法思考了还嘴碎，只能盯着那张漂亮的脸摇晃到发晕，感觉光是对着这张脸自己就能高潮上几回。  
摸枪的手在摸他。  
黑道最强男人在操他。  
黏腻，潮湿，摇晃，疼痛，酥痒，无数感官交合在一起，最后化为的是光一用整个生命去给他的，那记忆到骨子里面的保护和安全感。  
他们的童年，青春，未来，从扎根的时刻起，就纠缠攀爬着，不用真的等身体深入，灵魂与命运便早已悄然融合。

 

“是叫哥哥。”他的男朋友低低笑了一声，倾身在额角落下一个与冲撞力度不相符的，极轻的吻。


	3. 《当堂本组大队长谈起值夜时，他在谈些什么》

1\.   
看到这个开头的是不是在期待一辆车？

没有的，因为作者当真没什么节操

 

2.  
当然武藤大队长也是如此对自己头儿和头儿的领导腹诽的。  
我不就是个被写文的强行拉来当第三叙述视角顺便担当起被闪瞎角色的路人甲？大队长抱着手机在群里声嘶力竭怒吼，却没有得到各堂主兄弟的温暖呵护。

因为他们都在忙着跟隔壁坂本组的几个小当家打赌今天小家主忽然气势汹汹闯入聚会是不是来教训大少爷意图篡权谋位的没空搭理自己。

 

3.  
是不是傻?把钱拿回来跟着你哥我重新押!三宅堂主瞥了一眼身边跟着的闷头呆瓜似的不爱说话的弟弟，恨铁不成钢地抢了他钱包，阻止他傻乎乎地就要被对方坑骗往“堂本组高层内讧并且三月内夺位”的选项里面扔钱。小堂主懵里懵懂眼睁睁看着手里的零花钱被两个哥哥抓走还一窝蜂塞给三井大秘书边嚷嚷

——“我们买家主在下边！”

 

据说当晚坂本组饭桌上进行了严肃的高层内部训话，大当家与二当家把老四老五一通训斥说不要带小孩子搞这些乱七八糟的东西。而森田堂主不紧不慢挑着蔬菜丢一边轻飘飘扔一句“老小前几天把道场人打伤了人家到现在还没从床上爬下来呢”堵死了哥哥们抱怨护短的嘴。

 

医药费不得赔？精神损失费不得赔？打坏的家具不得赔？他那竹马还跟着闲不住地嘴不怂，挥着翻倍赌赢的票子在饭桌中间炫耀，表示自己是为组织的财政支出着想。

毕竟是讲道理懂礼貌的黑道分子。

 

 

4.  
堂本组说起来在黑道上是个很奇特的存在，资历深，实力强，却低调。其他城岛组，坂本组，岚组的大盘口大多是靠兄弟组成，分堂口也是自家亲弟兄把关，往外说出去都是人多势众自带无法入侵的铜墙铁壁。可奈何堂本家家主是个独苗，唯一名义上的哥哥还是养子，泱泱世家大族到今天只留下两个人撑着，在人数上就少了别人一大截，全靠着大少爷的铁血手段才弥补上这一天生短板。  
出席聚会，别家总是乌泱泱一大帮看着就嚇人，而大少爷每次独自护着小家主进来时就难免显得单薄，但是气场上从来不输。撇开两个明暗现任当家人不提，堂本组那些手下虽非亲缘但都是跟着一路大少爷从枪口刀尖上滚下来追随不弃的死忠，个个能力出众以一挑百。低调归低调，但绝对不容小觑。  
武藤队长就是其中一个，掰着指头数起来已经追随堂本组大少爷将近十几年了。  
我们老大才不凶，和蔼可亲福利待遇高包吃住外五险一金全到位年末还给奖金。大队长不止一次在聚会上倾情推销自己家的光老大，说跳槽来我们组里干活吧绝对不亏。可奈何别组同行一概不信权当他在闭眼说瞎话为了护自己主子的面子连身为头号杀手的节操都可以丢在地上踩。  
骗鬼呢，就光老大生意场上那万年不变阎王脸，说和蔼可亲是要吓死谁?  
不怪他们对堂本组大少爷闻风色变，大概当年堂本组内讧时大少爷血雨腥风般的强权整肃手段给人留下的震慑阴影过于深重，导致即便如此长一段时间过去了道上的人依旧对那一段历史心惊肉跳。  
跟哥们说实话，你家头儿真不打算篡个位?酒到沉处脖子被勾过去，同行挤眉弄眼晃着撒了半杯的酒水吐着晕乎乎的气跟武藤大队长探听口风。  
什么篡位，我们家好着呢。  
噫还编还编?  
哄笑再次弥漫席间，对醉鬼们就不要奢求能保持思维上的连贯性了，刨根究底不到三秒就专注度转移到新开夜总会里头的老板娘比坐台小姐还正点的话题上。  
可这在高层以下当真算是个历史遗留迷案一般都存在——关于为何大少爷在自己势力巩固成熟后还坚持把不成器的小少爷扶位自己情愿做个摄政王白打工。  
这在堂本组里边理解起来很容易，他们负责忠诚于大少，而大少到死都忠诚于家主，食物链条清晰明确反倒比有些三心二意徒生是非的家族整齐。  
可问题就在于，谁能相信大少的忠心呢？  
连武藤大队长当年也半信半疑着。老家主尚掌权时他刚成年，但已经当了前任队长的内定接班人。第一次被老家主领着跟堂本光一见面时，大少才十五六岁的年纪，却比同龄的世家公子哥儿多生了积分成熟稳重，安安静静站在老家主身边一点一点地学习。  
那时他穿着白色的衬衫，踩着漆色长靴，双腿修长笔直，眉目凌冽清晰，柔顺的发丝轻轻蹭在洁白的衣领上，活像中古世纪油画上面的小王子。都说堂本组的风水养人，两位少爷乍一看都是贵气十足，一点儿不像地下世界生存的人。  
可生意，不管黑的白的脏的，他全都学。没怨言没挑剔，也没野心。  
光一啊以后这孩子就跟着你了。老家主搭着光一少爷的肩膀让自己跟主子爷见面，光一少爷听养父的话谦和地勾唇笑了一下伸出一只手。跟着师傅军事化训练长大向来不拘小节的武藤走上前，第一次局促地把手在裤腿边摩擦了好久才小心翼翼地握住那只骨节分明的手，仿佛潜意识觉得面前的人是不容许任何玷污的。  
可光一少爷的掌心和手指内侧有厚厚的枪茧。  
短短不到几秒的接触，武藤心里就骤然有了大转弯一般都颠覆。礼节性的握手结束后大少爷依旧疏离淡漠地回到老家主身边，仿佛还是一个不谙世事的公子哥。武藤收回手盯着那位自己将要效忠一辈子的人的侧脸愣了好久，忽然好像有点明白老家主为何如此器重这个养子了。  
或者是堂本光一隐藏太深?打小就生长在黑道的人难以信任感情这种虚无缥缈的东西，武藤被指派给大少做贴身保镖时脑子里就一直打转着奇奇怪怪的念头。  
大少生得太漂亮，长相类型一看就不是堂本家的嫡系子孙。可偏老家主器重疼爱，走哪儿都带在身边，遇事都亲自指导，还寻求他的意见，对的就采取，错的就给予指正，即便不是亲父子也没人敢说半句闲话。有胆子大的人试探着问小公子去了哪里，老家主总笑呵呵摆摆手说那孩子不喜欢这些事情自个玩去了不用管他。每逢此时光一少爷也浅浅地点头笑了笑，眼睛里盛着种说不出名字的情感。  
养子反倒比亲生子受宠，换做别的家族怕不是要有一场惊心动魄的夺位之争。武藤很看好堂本光一的实力，虽然年纪小但遇事果断头脑清醒，抄起枪命中值堪比职业杀手，自小跟着老家主安排的老师习武战斗值也高得怕死人，并且认为如果他愿意争一争坐上家主之位并不是难事。更何况种种迹象看来，老家主当真是把他当做继承人培养的。  
小少爷不争气，选养子接手家业总比让不懂事的孩子把老祖宗积攒的家底浪费干净强。黑道是个竞争激烈且残酷的地方，容不得任何感情用事与拖泥带水。  
但是大少很疼爱他的弟弟。  
最起码武藤观察了那么些天后不得不得出这样的结论。  
“那家店一般都会排很长的队，你叫人提前一个小时去买，要不然凉了就不香了。”堂本光一抹着汗水从道场出来时微喘气跟武藤仔细交代，精卫队小队长要不是心理素质彪悍险些把眼珠子瞪出眼眶。所谓世家继承人不是应该每天操心着亿万家财军火路线跟赌场生意吗？把画室楼下一家奶茶甜品店的营业状况摸得那么清楚是要做什么?是要带弟兄抄家伙把这店端了做个接头点交易点?  
听话那还是要听话的，毕竟是主人的命令。贴身小队长从手下手里接过精致的包装袋提溜着小跑到大少身边，还没来得及说句话就被无情甩下句“你们先回去”，袋子也被一把抢走，只能眼睁睁瞧着头儿顶着温柔出水的笑意快步迎上等在马路边红绿灯下背着画架的少年。  
世界上大概存在两个堂本光一，在小少爷面前的和不在小少爷面前的。第一次见到光一少爷对来闹腾自己的刚少爷纵容到无底线的模样时，武藤队长下巴都快掉在地上了，揉了好半天眼睛不敢认这到底是不是他的小主子。没有雷厉风行也没有疾言厉色，刚少爷晃着腿霸占座椅叽叽喳喳磨着人陪他一块去看画展，光一少爷全都点头说好，并且眼光横过去制止了三井跟自己汇报下午还有多少个会议要开。  
他不会拒绝小少爷的任何要求，哪怕事后自己要付出更多的精力把工作补上。  
所以堂本组大少爷溺杀嫡子的流言蜚语也不是完全没有依据。  
武藤跟着大少爷时总会遗忘掉他的年纪，把他当做跟老家主一样的上位者。堂本光一过度早熟成一个男人，扛起组织的事务，学会了处变不惊，却在小少爷面前藏不住又鲜活起来的情感。堂本组的大少爷基本上没什么爱好和娱乐活动，训练与工作之外闲暇时间全都用来陪这个没有血缘关系的弟弟。小少爷笑了，他也就笑了。  
可其实也不过就是十几岁的孩子，他们本就应当享受着最纯真简单的青春。说是让离开护卫队却也不敢走远，武藤带着人隐蔽在路人间不远不近跟着。画架已经移到了堂本光一手上，而奶茶跟甜甜圈被少年捧在手心。男孩子嘻嘻笑着一路没停过嘴，跟来接自己的人碎碎念着趣事，柔软的唇上还粘粘着草莓巧克力酱。  
堂本光一耐心听，态度一点不比跟着养父参与会议时松懈。两个人肩膀的距离时远时近，男孩子还夸张地捏了捏光一的胳膊肌肉嚷嚷你可不是要变成猩猩吧。  
能保护你呀。  
跟在后面捧着杂志装路人的武藤队长灵敏地捕捉到大少带着笑音的低语。他有些讶异抬眼看过去，却愣是没用自己的侦查技术在堂本光一的侧脸发掘到任何伪装的痕迹。他们不紧不慢走在归家的路上，没人知道这是堂本组的两位少爷，也没人知道他们的存在将会带来多大的影响。简简单单的年纪里趁夕阳未落走在身边一起回家，就已经是很幸福的一件事。

 

 

5.  
认为堂本家两位少爷面合心离的人不在少数，甚至有心思活络的人为谋前程顶着包天的胆子跑来大少面前嚼耳根子。  
无所谓就是些眼光放长远，堂本组资产，小少爷无能，大家伙拥护，往后另外开天辟地，不受窝囊气……  
那人舌灿如莲比手画脚唾沫横飞，勾画的雄霸各道的未来蓝图无比气壮山河。武藤笔直站在大少爷身边冷眼旁观。他看见坐在沙发上看文件的堂本光一眼睛里的笑意愈发深，没有打断地听完了一整套说辞后点点头，轻轻合上膝上的文件夹，问站在自己面前的手下，说还有谁是这么想的?  
一个人。  
两个人。  
十三个。  
十三个大无畏的拥君党陆陆续续站出来，表示若大少爷有意争位，他们必定死命支持相随。  
堂本光一点了点头，眼睛轻轻扫过那些面孔。他还偏过头微昂下巴，饶有兴致般问武藤，你呢？  
那张初见时漂亮的脸如今已经渐蜕少年稚气变得棱角分明，温和的态度似曾相识，却跟对着小少爷时的那种又有点微妙的不尽相同。武藤躲不开堂本光一的省视，但刚才自己已经看见大少爷的心腹三井秘书并不在十三人队伍当中，而是心不在焉事不关己躲在人群里看热闹。  
属下只听大少差遣。他低下头颅简短地给予回复。堂本光一的目光在自己的脸上停滞许久，上下反复打量着这个跟随自己许久的护卫，但又好像什么都没在想。主仆陷入对峙一般的而沉默人群却窸窣，议论这位精卫队队长没眼力见，错过了表忠心的最好时机。  
堂本光一忽然笑了一下，慢条斯理把文件夹轻轻放在面前的茶几上，整理了衣角站起。下一秒没有人看清楚动作，只觉得眼前一花，武藤队长别在腰间的枪就被大少抄走，干脆利落的在手指间打了个花，转向开保险并上膛。  
扣扳机。  
痛苦哀嚎着跪倒在地板上面的人并不是武藤队长。方才还精神抖擞的智囊军师此刻斯文扫地捂着流血不止的脚踝抽搐凄惨地求饶。脸色骤变，在场的都是人精，理解局势变化并不需要多久，可是接受一个可能与预判相反的事实依旧让大脑卡壳。  
大少爷不争位。  
他也不允许有人打小少爷主意。  
指过来的枪口并未降低半分，堂本光一的眼睛里一点看活物的感情也没有。他一手甚至还插在口袋里，姿势随意宛如素日站在椅子边看小少爷画画那般，只是被他拿在手里的“画笔”沾着鲜红一点儿也不温和写意。  
后来那十三个人宛如人间蒸发，经历了怎么样的处置也无人知晓。有人带着上好烟酒去武藤队长处打探消息时，兵痞子蹲台阶上把枪来来回回拆了又装咬着烟屁股斜着眼含混不清说为了您的晚餐还是别知道比较好。所谓大少党经此一事内部上下肃清，堂本光一狠到亲自对自己的势力下手自剪羽翼。尽管依旧有人传言他此举还是为了做给老爷子看，内地里的狼子野心不少半分，但他那套作风在手下贯彻执行，只有追随在身边的人才明白头儿有多真切地把小少爷捧心口护着。  
-唔，是有个哥哥来着，但他觉得我太大个儿了，总叫我走远点……  
闲暇时分大队长忽然被老板关心了家庭便老老实实交代祖宗十八代。堂本光一端着咖啡杯把自己的贴身护卫健壮的臂膀与勋章版的刀口伤仔仔细细瞄一眼，看得武藤队长心里头直发毛。正要跟三井先生寻求帮助就听见头儿幽幽地说:“这样的弟弟一点都不可爱。”  
语带炫耀。  
是了，谁家弟弟能跟您老人家那位宝贝比呢我等糙汉不配拥有哥哥的宠爱……武藤默默咽下一口老血，把平时弟兄间的八卦硬生生憋回肚子里。年纪轻轻就威名远扬的堂本组大少实际上是个弟控说出去会吓死人吧？可是长时间相处下来武藤队长眼睁睁看着头儿的账户开销清单上出来一溜儿甜品乐器颜料的支出不得不接受这个事实。哦，的确还有几处房产开支，但都还填着小少爷名字。可能背地里在手下看不见的地方还按时上交个银行卡什么的。  
正儿八经的嫡系小太子当真没什么心思眼，就算不想继承家业也不晓得给自己存个点资产保个后生无虞，这要是放在别的明争暗斗的家族里怕不是分分钟被祸害到街边乞讨。  
可这就是我们组跟别人不一样的地方啊，供着朵花儿，多养眼呢。三井先生捧着便当盒吃东西的样子完全没有平时里斯文败类的讲究模样，嘴边粘着饭粒跟黏在自己身边的一群分堂主进行思想教育并且以最快速度让他们达成共识。谁说黑道就不能活泼?非得上上下下规矩严苛死气沉沉?小少爷的确肩不能挑手不能抗，说起古今中外艺术史能把除光一少爷外所有人讲睡着但遇见道上生意就一问三不知，可是不可否认的是他给组里注入了一股鲜活干净的生命力，驱散出去那股子血腥与腐朽的残忍味道。  
或许对于刚少爷而言，生长在黑道世家也是自己命中不可逃离的悲哀所在。他本该扎根于更加干净的土壤，不用被这些脏事缠绕束缚，安安静静，自由生长。武藤不止一次抄着手站在门廊边看着小少爷画画，背影纤瘦，微侧过去的颈项线条优美流畅，仿佛又被上帝拿着游标尺精确计算过比例。坐在那里的人沉静犹如山涧里一株水灵的鸢尾百合。他笔下有时是花草，有时是山水，有时是一个人脸的轮廓，但每次草稿只打到一个高挺的鼻梁就停止。  
谁跟你说莫奈是作曲家了？第五次答话错误，小少爷边调着五颜六色的颜料边颇为嫌弃地瞪了眼这个阴魂不散的跟班儿。明明是老家主给大少爷指定的贴身护卫，到外边抛头露面时都代表光一少爷的脸面四处受人尊敬叫声爷，却总被自己主子打发来照顾小少爷安全，所谓任务也就是陪着画个画弹个琴兜个风，而且几日下来自己连慕斯蛋糕都快会做了。武藤抹了把鼻子上快干涸的蓝油彩，尴尬地说咱们又不是专业的，能知道这是个人就已经状元水准了您这不是为难我们么？  
画布上面的笔触微微一顿，小少爷半天小声哼哼唧唧嘟囔着反驳，说同样是混黑道的怎么差别就这么大呢，我哥就都知道。  
谁?  
…………我，我说光一啦！  
一时的口误让刚少爷顿时通红了耳根子，音高提了八度几乎把武藤队长吓一大跳。他傻乎乎瞧着小画家忽然炸了毛似的瞪着自己，圆溜溜的眼睛仿佛都被羞红了，才反应过来自己没过脑子下意识的一问拆穿了小少爷没来得及伪装的真心话。  
惹到小恶魔准没好事，武藤在洗手间对着水龙头一通猛冲，脸都搓红了也没洗赶紧多出来的两道油彩，从太阳穴穿到下嘴角的一笔画别提多畅快淋漓了。  
要说这哥俩也奇怪，说感情好吧平时连声哥也不叫，把名字挂嘴边吆喝跟班似的；说感情不好吧还又总黏在一处，有时候稍微不注意走个神小时候喊哥哥的习惯就顺嘴遛，甚至还带点撒娇一样的奶音。  
对，有时候小少爷跟光一少爷闹脾气了就故意缠着自己喊武藤哥哥，能直接把主子的脸色喊得发黑，但最后结果也往往只是不相干的自己倒霉吃苦头。时间一长次数一多，以至于“哥哥”这个词语几乎成了武藤身体本能地防备反射信号。  
他也见识过不少别组兄弟，城岛组关门教训弟弟时他还压过钱赌长濑小堂主挨的这顿打没个五天下不了床。坂本组的老四老五也不是省心的，成天招惹事端，长兄生气时把桌子拍烂也管不住。那自家主子这个疼弟弟的方式是不是……哪里不大对劲啊？  
武藤腹诽着抹干净脸上的水渍，碎碎念到客厅，就迎上提前回本宅的光一少爷。  
好像是回卧室休息了，画一下午画呢。武藤队长立正回话，并用一种诡异的姿势错开没洗干净的半边脸维护自己身为职业杀手高贵又冷艳的尊严。好在堂本光一一点没把心思花费在他这张平淡无奇的面容上，浅淡点了个头就把大衣外套脱下来递过去，自己顺着楼梯往上走，不用想也知道是去找谁。

 

落日余晖轻轻勾勒着光一少爷侧脸线条，好看的人上个楼也是好看的。武藤抱着大衣目送身影消失在拐弯处，听见楼上房门开阖传来两个人时隐时现的说话声。有点撒娇，有点黏腻，而脑海中有两个碎片倏而重叠。

 

他忽然就明白小少爷画布上面的人是谁了。

 

 

6.  
贴身是一件听上去很机密，细想很暧昧，实际干的活很零碎，总而言之大部分时间全在浪费的差事。  
大少爷文有三井大秘书把关，武有武藤大队长镇番，结合起来的确强无敌，但三井先生偏就天天理直气壮高他一等。  
老子陪大少爷浴血奋战从码头闯回来的时候你就在家里翘脚玩游戏呢!  
反正我不用值夜班。  
老子顶着枪伤带人掀了外堂口老家伙的时候你个小白脸还不知道躺哪个公主窝起不来呢!  
反正我不用值夜班。  
老子我护着小家主从八道关卡捡命——  
反正我不用值夜班。

哦。

武藤大队长苦哈哈地蹲在楼下蹭网打一盘麻将，并且给副手发了无数消息提醒他四点一定得来换自己班。  
为主子守个夜说不是难事，甚至通宵都不会困。可这要放在大少爷的单身年代武藤大队长保管一点抱怨都没有。  
所谓听墙角，所谓隔音不好，所谓地动山……  
嘭!  
你慢点行不行!  
武藤大队长当即一个激灵，下一秒大少爷房间传来小家主中气十足的吆喝，于是又默默低回脑袋算牌面。  
对，贴身好啊，贴身到连大少爷这点房里事都被迫听着。武藤队长言语间百般试探企图让小家主勾起点羞耻心好叫自己赶紧滚蛋，可小家主淫荡地嘿嘿嘿笑着让自己凑近小声问我家光一是不是棒呆了。  
于是大队长快哭了。  
他无比怀念两位主子尚处青涩暗恋阶段的当年。那个时候天是蓝的草是绿的，堂本组本宅那是有节操的。  
小少爷当甩手掌柜，活儿就得大少爷干。混在道上就算再洁身自好家教严格也躲不过些应酬场合。堂本光一坐在那儿就是尊金佛，人傻了才不知道往前蹭关系通路子。上起老前辈继承人千金大小姐，下到小喽啰酒保夜总会女郎，扯着裤脚往上卯了劲爬的跟蚂蚁窝似的。可堂本光一一点儿不沾，若对方太不看脸色甚至会叫保镖当场把人丢出去。以前有人不知后果的还偷偷钻大少爷下榻的酒店房间，骗过安保的名头更是千奇百怪。堂本光一一怒之下让武藤亲自盯着，任何人都不允许放进来。  
去他妈我外头的女人，这种瞎扯的东西什么猪脑子也能信?!  
估摸着是风言风语惹到了哪位祖宗，一向严谨的光一少爷风度大失把大队长骂了个狗血淋头，负责安保的堂主跟在后头更是大气不敢出盘算着回去了就把放人的那孙子抽筋扒皮下酒。但经此一事道上有眼力见的都揣测堂本大少可能是屋里早已经有了人，还是将来会扶正成大少奶奶那种，家里面夫人管的严，因此识相地没在硬往跟前塞人。传言中的某位世家大族千金没见到在哪，武藤队长咽了好几口唾沫等光一少爷把火气发没了才颤巍巍开口说——  
“……那咱家小少爷……也拦吗？”

拦个鬼。

武藤队长的智商再一次遭受三井先生的白眼鄙视，当然他本人也想狠狠给自己一耳光骂一句这有什么好问的。他要是敢拦小少爷一下，估计哪只手拦的哪只手就得被光一少爷亲自废了。  
真没怎么样，刚进门就被逮住了。  
嘁，骗人!  
没骗你，有监控呢！  
一天前还在训属下的大少爷此刻跟在后头低身下气哄着不远万里来查岗的小少爷。堂本光一手下个个以眼观鼻鼻扣于心，对面前的画面看不见也听不懂。等人走远了三堂主没忍住问三井先生咱家两位少爷是不是有点太近了，三井先生扶了一下金丝框眼镜哼了一声说你们搞体育的还真是头脑简单四肢发达。

你才搞体育的你们全家搞体育的!!闷不吭声跟在后边决定一天都不要说话的武藤大队长跳起来拔枪就要崩了那傻逼文人，慌得三堂主招呼弟兄扑过来死死缠住连声说罢了罢了才勉强控制住局面没让大秘书悲惨死于枪支走火。

 

小少爷喜欢光一少爷，这事不算秘密，光是武藤队长自己陪着画画时都听他念叨上好些遍。其实也不是什么了不起的大事，反正他俩根本说不上是什么兄弟，论关系归为一处长大的青梅竹马还差不多。所以刚少爷很早就不肯叫人家哥哥大抵是有其中的缘由在。  
我喜欢光一，喜欢他喜欢得不得了。某个炎炎夏日的午后小少爷跟自己一人捧一杯冰镇的橘子汁坐在走廊下乘凉，他弯着好看的眉眼开心地愿意和自己这个看上去五大三粗的汉子分享心事，清朗又带着些许黏糊的嗓音比那橘子汁还祛暑热。  
两个孩子放在一处养终究还是养出了事，毕竟也没哪家兄弟长到二十好几还时不时钻一处被窝睡觉的。别人家的少爷过了年纪早就独立，光一少爷却迟迟没有离开本宅。  
-这是给光一准备的礼物，我觉得他会喜欢  
-光一好久没有回家陪我了，你知道他去哪里了吗  
-这次假期要跟光一出去旅游，在那里表白一定能成功，你看我的计划怎么样?  
-你觉得……光一喜不喜欢我啊？  
小少爷是个话痨，虽然平时安静起来能大半天不出声。只要提起光一那就停不下来。他的世界纯粹又简单，父亲，光一，画画，也就没别的了。武藤咬着吸管对上面前求真的眼睛，一口酸甜的橘子汁卡在嗓子眼好半天下不去。  
光一少爷……大概是喜欢着的吧。  
可他偏又什么表示都没有。  
不远也不近，武藤自己也搞不懂自己主子是在盘算什么。  
就光是武藤自己就不止一次见识过小少爷彪悍而大胆的表白现场。那时刚少爷也不过十八九岁，不拐弯也不抹角，直接把光一少爷堵在花园边的花藤架下理直气壮又通红着脸表白心迹。武藤站在不远处的玻璃落地窗前看见光一少爷背影微僵，垂在身侧的手明显抖了一下。  
拒绝的理由千千万万，但武藤猜想其中大概是不包含没动心这一点。小少爷从来不气馁，隔三差五就要折腾一通表白，闹得多了全组上下几乎免疫。光一少爷全都都沉稳地岔开话题拒绝，但离得最近的大队长知道整个堂本组只有光一少爷每一次都把小少爷的话珍而重之放在心上，没有一次当做了玩笑。  
是怕老爷子吗？可老爷子好像早就看出了亲生儿子的心意而且这么多年都未曾给予阻拦。  
不过眼下也着实不是考虑这些事情的时候，武藤队长安抚小少爷说最近组里事务繁杂大少爷忙不过来，并不是故意忽略您的。这是实话，老爷子年纪大了，对很多事情有心而无力，好在他未雨绸缪提前教会了光一很多东西才不至于太手忙脚乱。组外资源争抢本就比往年更激烈，组内旁支亲戚势力也在觊觎。小少爷不成器，旁支们早就酝酿了要变革组织势力的心思。而一个毫无血缘关系的养子横插一手的举动更是惹毛了所谓有血缘关系的远亲们，不仅不服管还叫嚣着散布大少心怀不轨的谣言。  
没人信堂本光一会像老家主说的那样往后会不吝惜自己手中多年培养的势力转而扶小家主正位。  
当然也没人愿意去相信。  
三井先生跟武藤说他们会有一场恶战要打。  
武藤叼着烟头瞥眼说你确定只是一场?  
他不离开堂本光一半步，工作结束就陪同回本宅。光一少爷从不把外边的压力带到家里和小少爷面前，他甚至陪小少爷看了集很流行的综艺节目，还给削了一颗又大又圆的苹果，表现得宛如一个合格的寻常人家的兄长。  
刀功特别好，皮薄且长，一点没断。  
等小少爷玩累了回屋睡了，武藤才凑近低声说家主在书房等您。光一少爷仔细擦干净手指上残余的果汁点点头表示知道，起身往内宅走去。  
武藤不知道大少爷跟家主交谈了什么，可能是生意上的事情。但好像发生了意见上的争执，因为堂本光一一个小时后从书房出来时神色相当疲惫。  
而半个月以后，大少爷遇刺，枪伤在左胸。  
组内引起轩然大波，老家主亲自出面训斥上下压住了消息。武藤跟三井忙做一团，即便内外合作也一时间分担不完。刚少爷从大少爷昏迷第一天起就在病床边彻夜不眠守着。他难得坚强，对着最喜欢的人惨白的脸色愣是一滴眼泪都没掉，用最快速度学会了护理，事无巨细必定亲手，谁也拉劝不走地陪在旁边。武藤队长间歇来加强安保，看见小少爷安静地坐在床边握着光一少爷没有打点滴的另一只手，眼睛一眨不眨落在躺着的人脸上。  
光一少爷的房间一直都不大，这么多年来用的都还是才来堂本宅时住的那一间，足够两个人待在一处了。  
【其实就只想安安稳稳的跟你在一起，什么都不用想。】武藤记得某天光一少爷陪小少爷在美术馆门口的草坪散步看白鸽时，小少爷就是这么半仰头说的。  
他到底还是高估了小少爷的心理承受能力，因为光一少爷醒过来的时候小少爷憋了好些天的眼泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒不要钱地往外掉，就差坐地开嚎了。  
-那赌场有什么好的，不要就不要了你有几条命能玩?  
-谁要好心照顾你，自个不乐意活没人拦着!  
-你要是敢再出事，我——!!  
武藤好几次张嘴想要赶紧汇报一下这几日的工作，奈何小少爷连珠炮弹一样劈头盖脸一通冲根本插不上话，身为病人的堂本光一自己都只能闭嘴听。长濑小堂主过来探望，瞧见了屋里面的情形相当自觉的把路上买的土不拉几的果篮放在外边自己摆摆手改日再来。  
早就说了这家伙命大根本死不了，也就刚不信天天为他操心。长濑堂主自来熟地跟堂本光一的手下人打成一边还顺带借了个火。  
炸毛团子的脾气持续不到三秒就泄气，瞧见堂本光一盯着自己看就委委屈屈偃旗息鼓，重新在床边坐下，心疼得微微哽咽问他疼不疼。  
已经好了，不疼。  
骗人!  
失血过多人的手难得冰凉，堂本光一轻轻抹了一把堂本刚脸上的泪珠子，干燥到脱皮的嘴唇微微抖。堂本刚抽噎着弯腰靠近些许，方便他看清自己的面容。也挺讽刺，几天下来两个人都憔悴很多，如今睁开眼倒跟监狱里相见般狼狈。带着枪茧的手蹭在肌肤上有点刺痛，一个人不敢用力，一个人浑不在意，只是隔着几天的生死凝望对方的眼睛。  
武藤从没见过如此处在脆弱边缘的大少爷，虽然自己早有耳闻当年大少爷刚被领回本家时受欺负被小少爷保护下来的事情。他眼前的人仿佛是自己的全部支撑，所有的情感跟忍耐都在这一个人身上，临到这关头武藤自己也一时半会儿不好说到底是谁在保护谁了。

 

刚，你不是想出国吗？我送你走好不好？——他清楚地听见大少爷轻轻开口，说出了昏迷以来的第一句话——离开这里，远远的。

 

 

7.  
堂本组的小少爷出国念书那天大少爷没去送行，加之前段时间家主与两个少爷在书房里的强烈争执，继承人们关系降到冰点的说法愈发甚嚣尘上。  
好好护着你主子，有任何事情都跟我汇报。堂本光一仔细叮嘱他亲自在训练营挑选的护卫看照小少爷的安全，还抽出了自己的一张银行卡递给他，让他到了地方再交给小少爷。  
小少爷要出远门全家上下都在折腾，管家爷爷更是前后忙碌恨不得把家都给他打包走顺带邮寄一个自己。刚少爷倒是兴致索然，原先嚷嚷要出国学画画的人真到梦想成真的一刻却没什么精神，把几个箱子打开又关上，随便嗯啊两声应付了事。  
叛逆期都要面子，会跟我闹的。护卫走后堂本光一仿佛是看穿了武藤的疑惑便笑了笑解释了一句。等刚到了那边，就算不要也还不回来了。所以真不怪底下人猜测大少平时都有研究育儿经，要不然怎么天天把小少爷当孩子养，还是身心健康都不误那种。他给出去的那张银行卡甚至不是副卡，还居然担心刚脾气太倔跟父亲闹了别扭缺钱花。武藤队长多日的疑惑总算憋不住，几乎有些冒冒失失问:“您什么都给他，值得么？”  
哪怕全是主人也有亲疏，他毕竟是堂本光一的手下，而不是直接为小少爷打拼。武藤玩不来三井先生人模狗样居心叵测那一套，直来直去，反正他也没有反心根本不怕大少爷会不会跟以前处理十三个人的一样处理自己。  
他只是不理解世界上是否真的存在不计较自己利益的奉献。混在道上太多年，尔虞我诈如家常便饭，一颗真心值不值得托付到这地步，武藤很是茫然。  
堂本光一果然没跟他计较。毕竟是个头脑清楚的主，又不是什么昏君。他抬头瞥见二楼走廊蹦跶着一闪而过的身影，忽然笑了起来。  
“母亲去世前给刚做过一个缝布熊，他特别宝贝，不抱着就睡不着。”堂本光一说得很慢，微微眯着眼，在回忆一件特别久远的事情。“后来我被父亲带来到这里，担惊受怕夜不能寐，他就半夜来陪我，还把那只熊送给我。”  
堂本光一转过头来，含笑的眼睛里还带着些许湿润。  
“所以没什么舍不舍得的，”他拍了拍武藤的肩膀，“刚就是我最珍惜的宝贝。”  
可能没人会理解对于一个七八岁的恐惧周遭的孩子而言一张阳光灿烂的笑脸有着怎样救赎般的力量。奶团子主动伸出来的手把他从阴沟般的深渊拉了出来。歪歪扭扭的缝布熊递过来时，小光一其实并不是想要这个玩偶，他只想一直一直拉着面前这个人的手，等有一天自己强大了也能保护他。  
所以堂本光一要把人送走，不是因为贪恋权势，也不是要架空嫡子好为自己铺路。组内外形势混乱，今天自己挨枪子明天保不齐就落在刚的身上。老家主依旧有意让刚接替组内工作，无论自己怎么劝说让刚去做喜欢的事情他会把所有的工作承担下来都无济于事。昏迷中的堂本光一做了无数个刚倒在血泊中毫无生气的噩梦，惊醒过后决定就果断地做出了。  
刚想要的平静生活自己给不了，那就等他把这边一切铲平重新建造，再把刚接回他心中想要的家。  
武藤队长望着光一少爷离开的背影，听着二楼小少爷蹦出来的埋怨忽然有些慨叹。他们总当小少爷懦弱，不满他为何总居高临下看不起黑道环境恨不得立马把自己摘干净一般，有时言语间都不经意存着轻蔑。可那日病房里光一少爷提出把他送出国避难时，小少爷却想都不想就不答应。

-听话，那边安全很多，等学上完了我就接你回来。  
-呸!你当我不知道你一个人的时候都在胡来吗？我告诉你哦我嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗你在哪我在哪这边就算再乱我也呆着!

千娇万宠的小少爷嘴巴永远不饶人，但这回却说完就哭了。  
他知道光一不会给自己商量的余地，因为他很久都没有见过光一这样坚决的眼神了。  
小少爷在这里，大少爷才在这里。  
但也因为大少爷在这里，小少爷即便再厌恶黑道也会心甘情愿为了他留下来了。  
老家主发了大火，堂本光一一个人担下来全部的责任。“你就不怕别人帮你坐实狼子野心?!”老家主喘着大气颤抖地斥骂自己一手带大的养子，而养子冷静地说:“即便是我留下他供着该胡说的还是胡说，倒不如让他自由自在地，做点他想做的事情。跟我撇清关系反而好。”  
他就是在把自己竖成活靶子，吸引所有可能向刚袭来的伤害。堂本组两位少爷差距过于悬殊，撇清关系那些人反正觉得这是个废棋不用在意，若是挨得近了倒是容易把火烧到刚的身上。既然说自己有篡位之心，那堂本光一也乐得顺水推舟。这一点，在场的人都心知肚明。  
小少爷站在哥哥的身边眼泪汪汪，便成定局。  
堂本刚离家时武藤到底还是去送了，是不是代表大少爷出面也没有人关心。堂本刚进安检前犹豫了半晌，咬了咬牙扭头，别扭地跟大队长说:“你转告他，不喜欢我没关系，他好好的就行。”  
武藤队长还真是头一回发现小少爷居然很爱哭，光是说句话眼圈儿就红了。面前的眼睛圆溜溜，真挚又诚实，卯足了勇气还觉得自己表现得特大气，看得武藤队长有点失笑。

哦?他是谁?  
…………我说光一啦！小少爷一如既往羞红脸炸了毛，如同那个夏日，如同那个无忧无虑的年纪。

 

不喜欢吗？光一少爷明明就把你爱惨了。

可是大队长的恶趣味也学了个十足，报复那两道油彩似的偏偏对大少爷的心意闭口不提，真正地大哥哥那样拍了拍小少爷的肩膀，祝福他们都前路顺遂。

 

 

8.  
有时候一个人在的时候觉得没什么所谓，等离开了才发觉他在生命里占据了多大的比重。  
小少爷这个称呼几乎在对话中消失，忽然间提起时甚至有些拗口。  
最累最辛苦的时候也会希望能有那么个活蹦乱跳的碍事的人往大少爷桌上一坐，抱着一袋炭烤栗子就没边没界地聊天取乐，放松一下大家的神经，缓和一下大少爷的情绪。  
小吉祥物出国，也就没人镇得住大少爷那冷峻的神情，没人敢捉弄三井先生，没人敢把武藤队长吆三喝喝四聚众胡闹了。  
这叫怅然若失?  
可是堂本刚离开后，堂本光一的精神才算真正集中在工作而没有许多后顾之忧。里外的人都难对付，老家主身体状况不虞，全权放手给光一。大少爷也不辜负他多年培育，行事果断手段狠厉，半年时间肃整组内上下，大大打压了旁支插手干涉的嚣张气焰。  
他也没有什么休息时间，工作与本宅两头徘徊，空闲下来就陪着老家主。缺了一个人的晚餐有点寂寞，对面叽叽喳喳的人也不知道有没有抱怨说食物不对胃口。老家主没有埋怨堂本光一把儿子送走挡了自己的天伦之乐，他心里更清楚这对小刚而言是最好的保护。他把光一领回家时原本并没有想太多，只想给小刚找个玩伴没那么孤单，却没料到发展到今天这样的地步，无论是局势还是感情。  
小刚那个心思啊……  
晚些时候小少爷打来了电话，堂本家主带着光一在客厅守着公放的电话，管家爷爷也在边上无比关心。那边的声音依旧很阳光爽朗，不叫人操心，精神气十足地跟长辈聊了好久。堂本光一就在一旁默默听，大多数时候都不插话。电话那头的人说了一大堆话招呼也打了一圈后才扭扭捏捏开口，又碍着父亲在就小心翼翼试探问:“爸……我哥不在吗？”  
心尖口微微一颤。  
堂本光一下意识转头，看见老家主正望着自己，皱纹密布的深邃眼窝里看不大清楚情绪。他好半天才缓缓出声，对那头急切等着答复的人说在呢，注意身体，这边都好。对面沉默了几秒后又恢复了雀跃般把情绪抹干净，说嗯好你们也是啊，有空就来看看我呗。  
异地恋苦，异地暗恋更苦。堂本光一站在刚的房间门口看了很久，好像能看见那个人坐在床边画画一样。  
与其说是卧室，不如说是书房了。因为那家伙隔三差五就会来自己这里蹭床，还硬往身上扒，睡相奇差，偏偏香得不得了，小猪一样。  
光是想一想自己就会忍不住笑起来。  
他听见身后有拐杖的声音，转身便瞧见养父慢悠悠地走到自己旁边。堂本光一伸手要扶，养父却摆摆手，跟着望了眼空荡的房间，叹道:“给他这么间屋子也浪费，他总不乐意自己一个人呆着。”  
堂本光一没有搭话，仿佛是没察觉到话语里头的深意，或者是察觉到了但也不给予回应。两个人无声相对许久，堂本家主没有拄拐杖的那只手用力拍了把光一的后背。  
“好小子，去看看他吧。”老家主不减当年风流，并不打算在年轻人的感情上施加老人家的迂腐，“再把他一个人丢在那，怕不是要上房揭瓦。”  
老人家笑意盈盈，在光一怔愣间就摆摆手下楼了。坚实的背影跟当年初遇时相比微微驼了些许，但是无论当时还是现在，光一都深切感恩这个改变了自己全部人生轨迹的父亲。

 

 

三年的时间足够发生翻天覆地的变化。  
第一年时武藤队长陪着大少爷去探望了小少爷，小少爷留起了半长卷发，整个人添了种奇异的妖媚感。他还坚持不懈地跟大少爷在学校的约会圣地喷泉前进行第七次表白，虽然不成功，但是成功亲到了大少爷的嘴唇。  
第二年老家主撒手过世，小少爷紧急回国奔丧继承家业，旁系子孙不服，被堂本组的大少爷暴力镇压，死伤惨重。  
第三年堂本组旁系势力联合中村家发起倒攻，一并将城岛组坂本组也牵涉进来，发动起道上最大规模的利益纷争，并且以堂本组大少击毙中村太子爷为结局收尾。  
记住，人是我杀的，这里也没别人，小少爷一直在国外念书没有回来，听见没?!!  
武藤带着精锐部队冲进废墟救人时眼睁睁看着小少爷握着枪空洞了般站在瓦砾间。他不可置信地盯着脚下中村太子爷头上开出的弹洞，但小少爷开枪的事实的确无法更改。  
他胆小，他不敢杀生，但是他得保护光一，所以他开枪了。  
大少爷捂住小少爷的眼睛，把人塞出去命令武藤立刻带他离开，并且送回国外。他的嗓音都嘶哑，手指用力扯着武藤的衣领，眼睛里面全都是不容置否的坚决。武藤下意识立正大声说是，服从指挥护送小少爷火速撤离。  
老家主当年牵着两个孩子的手握在一起时没说错，他们就是要共生在一处的。  
那段日子挺难熬，大少爷一个人担下太子爷的事情，武藤队长的安保工作忙到头痛欲裂，开车出趟门都能遇上两三个不要命刺杀复仇的。他找三井先生诉苦，三井先生边光速浏览文件边嗤笑说亏你还是个什么头儿，救个驾都能让咱们小少爷代劳你说你是不是得先去老大那儿切个腹之类的?  
……武藤大队长不得不承认三井这次说的话虽然扎心但是简直无法反驳。  
第四年，堂本组嫡系小少爷正式回国接手家主位。光一少爷用不到半年时间剔除了所有的荆棘刺，亲自一路护送小少爷稳稳当当坐上那个位置，自己站在旁边，就无人敢异心，无人敢伤害。  
堂本组登上了一个新高峰，虽然几乎所有人都大跌眼镜，震惊于堂本光一居然当真把位子拱手相让。  
这不挺好?……那什么……虚位君主制?堂本组主办的宴会上武藤队长面对别人的质疑声绞尽脑汁用了个跟小少爷学会的洋词，贼得意了。  
不远处站着的就是他追随了多年的人，教会他坚韧，教会他有关真心与爱。小家主冷艳着脸生人勿近，光一大少陪在旁边挡话游刃有余，一眼看过去配合默契，老家主在天有灵看见孩子们如此优秀也能安心了。

怎么样？装的像吗？我可是拿出演话剧的劲儿出来了。没人看见的角落，小家主瞬间绷不住面瘫脸垮了一张脸凑过来问武藤大队长，活泼的模样跟当年的没少半分。  
武藤队长没忍住跟着一块笑起来，端着杯果汁送过去。  
“像，挺像个摄政王的妖妃。”

 

 

9.  
后来的日子很长故事也很长。  
武藤队长踢了踢来跟自己换班新任副手的脚发现这人还真的睡死过去了。  
哎呀呀现在年轻人的身体素质哟……他捶了捶发酸的腿弯心说不就聊一聊解闷吗故事都讲这么长了居然给我睡着??  
而且能赌十份跑圈这家伙绝对只听到小少爷被送出国那段就没意识了。  
要命，老子帅气登场那段还没来得及说呢，要不明天晚上换个人来重新讲?武藤队长极其善于反思，刚准备胡牌就看见新消息蹦了出来。

 

“早上压的注怎么样?是不是家主在下边！”——三宅堂主。  
“喂喂说话啊这可关系到我老弟的陪偿金呢！”——三宅堂主。  
“人呢人呢人呢！你们老大干嘛呢!”——三宅堂主。

 

武藤队长心很累，可武藤队长不说。  
他楼上地动山摇，他脚边哈欠连天，他手里还有人骚扰。  
单身社畜没人权。

 

“我老大，谋权篡位呢!”


End file.
